The Nine and a Half Commandments
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. Because every summer needs a set of these babies — written in pink gel pen, you'll set yourself up for a season full of friendship, new experiences, forgetting old ones, and BOYS! Complete.
1. prologue

School.

Heartbreak.

Summer.

Three _totally_ separate things brought as one.

_School_: (**noun**) _an evil place where innocent and lovely children are sent to learn new things and to be tortured endlessly by being swamped with homework._ (_see also_: **terrible**, **cruelty**, **jailhouse**)

_Heartbreak_: (**adj**) _being rejected by the boy you've loved all along in a malicious way, thus causing injury to the organ that keeps you alive and lets you spread the non-existent love you once had in your now-vacant heart. _(_see also_: **tears**, **death**, **lonely** **old** **woman** **who dies in basement from lack of kinship**)

_Summer_: (**noun**) _the_ _season_ _between_ _spring and autumn that is to be spent with best friends doing fun things for you do not attend school at this time._ (_see also_: **fun**, **totally** **awesome, antidote for all things suck-ish**)

Three things that _so_ don't need to be together, brought upon a girl.

But not _any_ girl.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

But a _special_ girl.

Sakura Haruno.

_Me_.

_Me_ being a girl who has been in school for many months and needs to break free (_we're_ so_a_ring_, flying_).

_Me_ being a girl who has loved a guy for _three_ _years_ now and was _stupid_ enough to tell him (_stupid cupid, stop picking on me_).

_Me_ being a girl who _seriously_ needs a _freaking summer vacation_ to try to make all this _pain_ go away (_vacation, all I ever wanted – vacation, all I ever needed_).

_Me_ being a girl with a _plan_.

Or an _insanely_ cool best friend.

Who has a _plan_.

Did I mention she's _insanely_ _cool_?

(…_almost_ as cool as her _plan_…)

* * *

"No guy is worth your tears. And if there was ever a guy worth them, he wouldn't make you cry."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments **_

_Prologue_

* * *

"Ino, that was so beautiful."  
"Comes with the package baby-doll."

* * *

-  
"The Ten Commandments?"  
"_Nonono_, you silly goose. The Nine and a _Half_ Commandments…of Summer."  
"The _what_?"  
"You know, a list of rules one must follow. Like that _Jesus-dude _had."  
"_Jesus Christ_."  
"Now you're getting it. Except, instead of using _a way of life_, we'll just use _summer_, although, that kind of _is_ a way of life."  
"What?"  
"Yes darling?"  
"_What_?"  
"_Exactly_."  
"Huh?"  
"Ugh, you're so…_infuriating_. Let me just write them down."  
"_Pink gel pen_?"  
"Dude, what _else_ would I use?"  
-

* * *

_The Nine and a Half Commandments (of Summer)  
_**written by Ino Yamanka  
**_**edited by Sakura Haruno**_

_Thou shall venture to the beach and take view of hot guys (thou shall not get sunburned – suntan lotion is like a condom, __use it__ and practice safe beach tendencies sweeties!)_

_**Sai was a hot guy.  
**_**Jesus Christ, get over the gay little artist. The beach is much more important.  
**_**I bet SAI liked the beach.  
**_**Ugh.**

_Thou shall spend a day at the spa and get pampered and such, as well as a make-over (thou shall know that it's never weird to get a __new__ look just for the __new__ season!)_

_**Sai called me ugly. Do you think it's because I need a make-over? Is that why you put it?  
**_**Sakura, stop being emo.  
**_**SAI was emo.  
**_**Oh for the love of god.**

_Thou shall partake in a shopping spree full of bathing suits, flip-flops and the __ever__-__fashionable__ sunglasses (thou shall not worry about the cost – it's __shopping__)_

_**Shopping?  
**_**Every summer needs one of these babies!  
**_**Every summer needs a lighter wallet?**_

_Thou shall do a dare that is so totally not expected of them (thou shall commence in an intense game of 'Truth or Dare' beforehand to verify the challenge)_

'_**Truth or Dare'? Ino, we haven't played that game in years.  
**_**So?  
**_**Isn't it a little cliché?  
**_**Your FACE is cliché!**

_Thou shall let a pretty boy take them out for a night on the town and be pampered by said pretty boy for you are __you__ (thou must reinforce the word __pretty__)_

_**Don't you think adding some romance to this summer will NOT be good for me?  
**_**Psh, what are you talking about? Romance can never be BAD for you!  
**_**Hello HEARTBREAK!  
**_**Hello pretty boys with money!**

_Thou shall have a Mega Movie Marathon in which sad and corny movies will be watched and tears will be shed (thou shall know that __Titanic__ and __Ghost__ are a __must__)_

_**Leonardo DiCaprio! That boy is FINE!  
**_**Too bad he dies.  
**_**NOW who's being emo?**_

_Thou shall ride around in their bikes with an iPod speaker in their basket and sing along merrily (thou shall be familiar with the movie __Now and Then__)_

_**Dude, I've SO always wanted to do that!  
**_**Dude, I SO know.  
**_**Are you mocking me?  
**_**Maybe.**

_Thou shall throw a bonfire to celebrate and just have a plain old amazing time (thou shall not forget the __beer__ and __cozy blankets__ that make the night all the more while)_

_**Can we throw pictures of Sai in there?  
**_**Psh yeah! And even the ones of him shirtless.  
**_**...  
**_**Or not. **

_Thou shall __fall in love__ (thou shall know that all summers need to be full of hot, steamy nights, forbidden adoration, and a promise of a long distance relationship that might fail – but most importantly some __summer lovin__!) _

_**Well that just put a downer on the list.  
**_**Why?  
**_**Fall in love? Are you kidding me? What have I learned from THAT?  
**_**That you need to find the RIGHT guy to fall in love with. Preferably the pretty one who bought you dinner. **

* * *

-  
"Wait, hold on."  
"What?"  
"What's the _half_ part?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I just put it in there 'cause it sounded cooler. Like the Lion King movies."  
"Oh. But we still need a half."  
"Wait! I've got it!"  
"What?"  
"It can be that I have to follow all these rules and love them and cherish them and die before I break or not complete one."  
"Oh, I like the way you think."  
"Me too."  
"HELLO NINE AND A HALF COMMANDMENTS!"  
"Hell, screw the commandments. One thing is a bit more important at the moment."  
"What?"  
"HELLO SUMMER!"  
-

* * *

**Yeah, new story. I know you guys are about to shoot me with all these new stories and me not finishing, but I swear that I shall finish them soon. It's summer! And this story I'm going to update like, every other day or something like that. 'Cause I love it. And it'll only be twelve chapters, including this.**

**Oh, and yes, it is SasuSaku. Sasuke just hasn't made his appearance yet. And not all chapters are going to be like this (you know, the dialogue and non-paragraph form and all – only the prologue and epilogue).**

**Enjoy your summer guys!**

**(and expect and update tomorrow or Thursday-ish)**

**(oh, and I don't own Naruto…or summer. but I did make up these commandments, I swear!)**


	2. 01: hot beaches and even hotter boys

_Sun_: (**noun**)_ a star (haha, now that's earth science for ya) that radiates heat and gives you amazing tans that you go and show off by wearing hardly any clothing. _(_see also_: **hot**, **beach**, **sunglass** **needing** **object**)

_Beach_: (**noun**) _a place where relaxation shall commence and sunglasses are needed (as well as suntan lotion) to have an amazing time swimming or just chilling with your best friends. _(_see also_: **chilling** **place**, **sand**, **summer**)

_Hott_: (**adj**) _the essence of having a pleasing appearance to girls (or boys – however you swing) than makes them swoon and aw for your affection, and I'm not talking about the heat here people – even though they sometimes are the heat-bringers. _(_see also_: **boys**, **smexy**-**ness**, **love**)

The sun is high in the sky.

The beach is crowded, but still full of awesomeness.

And let us not forget about _hotness_ here.

Because _don't_ _worry_, the boys are _hott_.

And not – _yeah, they're okay looking._

But full out – _is it hot in here, or is it just them?_

You get the picture?

Good.

Because nothing is better than a being at the beach on a sunny day and having it being infested with hott guys.

I blame the water.

* * *

"That's hott."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter One:  
hot beaches and even hotter boys_

* * *

"Ino, Doesn't Paris Hilton have like, a copyright on that phrase?"  
"Your FACE has a copyright!"

* * *

"Oh, that boy is _fine_!" Ino howled as a brown-haired boy walked past our blanket. She winked and he let out a smile and chuckle, as if responding to her.

I sighed in annoyance and lay down, hiding my face from sun and failure. Or well, ugliness. But not really. Since that boy was pretty fine. But not as fine as –

"_Sai_ would smile at me."

It was Ino's turn to sigh. And she did. _Loudly_. Just to let me know the _lucid_ displeasure she found in my presence. "Sakura, Sai is _long_ _gone_. Forget about the jackass. That's why we are here."

Here being Ino's aunt's beach house. Which happens to be like a freaking paradise. Ino demanded that we came here because we'd be starting new, there wouldn't be a chance of seeing Sai if we stayed there, and there aren't any superly pretty boys to take us out there. It all makes sense.

Or not.

But hey, Ino's my best friend. So I just go with the flow, you dig?

"Sai may be a total hiney-hole, but I really loved him. A broken heart cannot just heal easily or anything. It takes time and-"

"And love and hugs and kisses (but not by the heartbreaker) and a day at the beach full of pretty boys!"

"_Sai_ was a pretty boy."

"And _he_ broke your heart. See where this is going?"

"Are you saying that _all_ pretty boys will break hearts?"

"Of course not! Sai just wasn't that pretty! So get over it!"

"I just don't want it to hurt anymore."

Ino's eyes got all soft and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, for every girl with a broken heart is a guy with a glue gun." She looked around before adding, "Preferably a _pretty_ one…with a _pink_ glue gun." I giggled. Ino was such a freak (but she's _MY_ freak).

"I agree Ino – and that was incredibly poetic – but there really aren't any pretty boys that are worth my time here darling."

Ino smiled sweetly – a little too sweetly if you know what I mean – while laughing softly, "Sweetie, no pretty boy is worth your time. Sure, they're incredibly pretty, but they are the ones worthy of you for you are much, _MUCH_ prettier."

"It is true that I am insanely beautiful and snazzy and all that loverly stuff, but I'm sure there is a prettier boy than me."

Ino shook her head reassuringly. "I wouldn't be so sure doll-face. You are _one hot chica_ that any man would fall over to get to. Especially in _that_ bikini." I looked down at the green two-piece and smiled.

"Of course I do. It is _your_ bikini after all."

"I _knew_ that thing looked too familiar for its own good!" I laughed along with her and now we were getting strange looks from the a set of oldies sitting on some chairs near us (which totally bugs me by the way – why go to the beach and have fun in the sand if your going to sit in a chair? You can do that at your house).

I ignored the grandparents (for they are old people who just don't know how to have fun – and I bet they never had an _Ino_ as their best friend. There aren't many _Ino's_ walking around – well, not _enough_ anyways) and laughed along with her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it looks better on me anyways."

"What! No! It looks _much_ hotter on me!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with the pinkette here. She _definitely_ looks hotter." A blonde-haired boy stated (_correctly_) from behind our blanket. We both turned. He had crystal blue eyes and a fox-like grin plastered on his face. Let us not forget about the bright orange bathing suit he was sporting. It put the sun to shame.

I smiled gratefully while shaking my head. "See Ino! There is this thing in the world called _taste_. Go and get some." The blonde laughed. I looked over when I heard the obnoxious sound and noticed a boy standing next to him.

Ino may be right (_wow_, _that_ doesn't happen often).

This boy is prettier than me.

And when I say prettier, I don't mean – _yeah, he might make a nice model or whatever._

No, I mean full out – _this boy was created the day the angels got together and decided to make a dream come true by sprinkling moon dust in his hair of black and starlight in his eyes of onyx._

And hellz yeah I listen to _The_ _Carpenters_.

But really, this boy is absolutely gorgeous.

He is way beyond pretty.

He has this really dark hair and deep, obsidian eyes (and there comes that earth science again), a well chiseled body, and this sexy smirk in place that makes me knees all jelly-like.

But there is like, one problem.

One thing that'll totally ruin this godlike boy (_man_).

He looks just like _Sai_.

_Minus_ the belly shirt.

Although I wouldn't know that yet since he's in a bathing suit.

I bet _Sai_ would've looked great in a swimsuit.

I felt someone hitting my arm and turned to my darling best friend. "Sakura! Say hello!" I looked up to see pretty boy smirking at me while Naruto was laughing.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Now Ino joined in their laughter, so I did that nervous laugh thing. You know that chuckle when you have no idea what's going on (and that they're probably doing it about you) but you partake in it anyway because you don't want to feel left out.

Ino's laughter died down after a few moments and she turned to me. "Anyways, Sakura, this is Sasuke. Oh, and the blonde is Naruto." I smiled the happiest I could (moments of THE EX always get me down –

_don't let me down, don't let me down _

(don't even go there you whores, you KNOW that you all loved _Across_ _the_ _Universe_…or _The Beatles_)).

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"I got that." The pretty boy whose name is apparently Sasuke answered. He is way to smexy for his own freaking good. And why does he just get away with mocking me with that smirk (and why can't you freaking smile?).

_Man-whore. _

And don't call me prejudice or biased or whatevs. I call 'em as I see 'em and I see a man-whore. You know – those guys that flirt with tons of girls and get their hopes up, but after that little speck of hope finally flares and you tell them how you feel, they crush you like a little bug and watch you squirm under their power.

Or so I've heard.

"Anyways, guys, where are you from? Do you live here?" Ino asked to break the silence (full of me scheming my plan against the mysterious extinction of the male population).

Sasuke remained impassive so Naruto answered for both of them, "Nah, we just came to Cloud because Sasuke's loaded and has a beach house here. We're from Konoha."

"Konoha! That's right near Suna! Well, not really, kinda. But yeah, we're from Suna. We're just here because Sakura-darling here is trying to start fresh and get over this total asshole who-"

I put a hand over her (_extremely_ _large_) mouth. "We're just here on vacation at her aunt's house is all."

"Wait, what were you talking about some jerk-face? I wanna know! I know a lot of guys that go to Suna! We play basketball together, right teme?" Sasuke just shrugged indifferently, like being here was absolute torture to him. Did I call it, or did I call it?

_MAN-WHORE!_

"Oh, his name is Sai-" and before my slut-of-a-best-friend (in all sincerity, I love her – _really_) could give away the identity of my long-time crush (EX, yeah, I meant EX…duh), I covered her mouth once again.

_Omeegawd_, I think she just _licked_ my _hand_! Ew!

I moved my hand away and wiped it on (her – haha, take _THAT_ you _skank_!) blanket while shaking my head vigorously (OCD, get over it).

"SAI! As in that kid who wears the belly shirt and like, draws and shit. Ha, that guy is such a pansy ass!" Naruto laughed and I almost (_ALMOST_) felt like slapping him senselessly. How could he say such things against MY Sai? Okay, so he _isn't_ mine. _Yet_.

Ino looked over at me in warning and then turned to Naruto, putting on her sugary-sweet smile. "Naruto, _cupcake_, would you like to accompany me to the snack bar please?"

What is it with Ino like, getting any guy to agree with her? I mean, did you see the way Naruto just shook his head all excitedly and grabbed Ino's hand, whisking her away? It makes me freaking sick. Why can't_ I_ be that flirtatious?

I was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious cough. I looked up to see Mr. Sexy himself, standing there in all his perfect glory. "Yes?" I asked _ever-so-kindly_ with a sardonic smile upon my features.

He shrugged arrogantly and I gave a quick glare. Once I realized that it had no effect and was in fact a waste of time, I turned towards the ocean. When that bored me (yes, it's beautiful and fun to play in, but how long can you stare at _water_?), I just started looking around.

I stopped when something pink caught my eye and I instantly grabbed it. "Frisbee!" I cheered while getting off the blanket, wiping off the sand, and looking at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Let's play!" He smirked playfully while nodding. He and I both started tossing it (I am an expert, by the way. We had a whole course on extreme Frisbee in gym and I passed with _freaking flying colors_, _thankyouverymuch_!)

We played for about ten minutes.

I was about to call it a day after his next throw, but as fate would have it, I actually have to dive for it (you know, when you go down on your stomach and look like a total _buffoon_? Yeah, that crap _actually_ _happens_).

And apparently Sasuke did too, because right now I'm on top of him (even though it would _totally_ be the other way in the _bedroom_ – sorry, I'm a woman of _tradition_).

"_Well, well,_ _well_, what did we miss here?" I heard a taunting voice say from behind.

Then there was a manly (meaning a girl couldn't do it – _catch my drift_) snort. "Man do you two move _fast_. Good thing we're not in Las Vegas or anything."

And then came the girly giggle (haha, _alliteration_ – I aced my English final if you guys were wondering).

_Ino and Naruto._

(who are two stupid blondes that are _soooooo_ cannibals

And don't hate against me guys.

Have you ever _heard_ how many times Ino calls a guy yummy or delicious or worst, _delectable_?

I kid _not_.)

I get off him quickly, trying to hide my blush (_unsuccessfully_ by the way).

"Um, Ino, I feel a bit nauseous. Let's go home. It's getting late anyways. It's five. And your aunt is suspecting us home any time now." I gave Ino a meaningful look, but she totally ignored it (_ignorant_ _whore_).

She waved her hand in a carefree kinda way (it's a _blonde_ thing). "What are you talking about silly? Auntie-Darling said to stay out as long as we wanted." I sighed in annoyance, but just decided to sit down.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Oh come on Sakura! We're not _that_ bad!" Naruto joked as Ino started hysterically laughing, Sasuke snorted (in a _haha, that's funny, but I'm too cool too laugh, _kinda way), and I attempted at a smile.

I huffed in annoyance and turned to Ino. "Fine – we'll stay. But first, go and buy me a soda."

"Sorry babes, but I just spent all my money that's with me on this." She pointed to the ice cream cone in her hand. "Plus, don't you have some money with you?"

"I left my bag, with my _favorite_ sunglasses in it, at the house." I groaned and looked around. The water would be refreshing to go in, but I just spent a few hours in there before with Ino. And salt water would _NOT_ be appetizing.

"I'll buy you a drink." I turned up when I heard the hoarse voice and came onyx to emerald with my knight in shining armor (and he is _NOT_ some loser in tin foil – do you SEE the swimsuit he's wearing?).

I smiled sweetly and shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm not that thirsty." I hate freeloaders or just plain annoying people who take money and stuff from people all randomly.

"No, it's cool." I saw the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes and thought, _'hey, if HE_ _wants to buy me a drink, then I shouldn't be the one to stop him'_. It IS true.

"Thanks." He smirked and was off.

In just a mere three minutes (while it took Ino and Naruto like, a half an hour) he came back (not out of breath or anything) with my drink.

And after I thanked him and looked upon my beverage, I knew that this was love.

He bought me _soda_.

But not just _ANY_ freaking soda.

No, but it was _special_.

It was _red mountain dew_.

Yeah, you _heard_ me right.

The _freaking_ gift from the _freaking_ gods.

And as unpopular and _nasty_-_fied_ many think it may be, it is actually _quite_ delicious.

And Sasuke bought it for _me_.

I am _soooooo_ in love.

Or not.

I don't know, but I promise that I'll find out this summer.

I mean, as _Seventeen_ _Magazine_ (and yes I read that, you know, _everyday_. It's like, my _freaking_ _bible_ or something. And they _DO_ have an issue on summer love!) stated, I need to be extra forward since _summer_ _love_ is totally different than _regular_ _love_.

I'm starting over, meaning I can be anyone (and _anything_ – well, not really, but how cool would it be to like, turn into a platypus named Jack or something) I want to be.

And Sasuke is my newest project (because Sai is long dead and gone).

And there _will_ be love.

(_I think_)

* * *

**Haha, new update peoples! I bet you were all thinking, 'well she will never update it when she says she will' but I'm all 'well guess what bitches, I'm amazing and put it up ALREADY'. **

**And I should DEFINITLY get some brownie points for writing this on potentially the worst day of my life. You know, it's just one of those days where you're really tired and just plain bitchy. Like, if anyone talks to you (or even tries or wants to) you feel like taking gauging their eyes out while stabbing them with a knife repeatedly while screaming out 'How you like me now?' (except you megs!). So yes, my day sucks (at least i got to see Ryan!). **

**How's yours? **

**Hm, I wonder where you could tell me such things. You know, about your day or anything else, like, I don't know, THIS STORY!! **

**Where could you do it? **

**Well, if you find out, PLEASE let me know!**

**I must now go and REVIEW for my final tomorrow.**

**(next one shall be out on Monday since I'm going away for the weekend)**


	3. 02: complimentary yours

_Makeover_: _(_**noun**_) a beauty treatment someone may receive for they desperately need it, they feel like a change is in order, or their crazy friends give them too you (or Tyra and Oprah)._ (_see also_: **revolution**, **change**, **spa**)

_Beautiful_: (**adj**) _a feeling, or sense, of having a comely appearance for you just did your hair or just dressed up for an occasion, and one loves to be told that they are said emotion (especially by their significant other). _(_see also_: **gorgeus**, **stunning**, **Sakura** **Haruno**)

_Compliment_: (**noun**) _a_ _nice comment one would say to another person, usually being something pleasing to hear to the other person, usually referring to their looks, personality, etc._ (_see also_: **praise**, **kindness**, **Sasuke** **Uchiha**)

There was a _makeover_ in order over at _Shizune's_ _Splendor Spa_ a mile or two away from our vacation abode.

_Beautiful_ is what I became after said event. (and I'm not being egotistical – I look _dazzling_).

And _compliments_ are what I received after me becoming astonishingly gorgeus.

Not only from all the guys that crowded around me (_fine_, it was mostly Ino – damn you _blondes_), but from an unexpected one as well.

Okay, so it's not that unexpected since there was a fabulous girl walking around and a handsome, hormone-controlled boy was nearby.

Do the _freaking_ math

(_if_ _you can't do the math, then get out of the equation_

–and why does everyone _hate_ Hilary Duff?

Psh, there are just _some_ things in this world that are _not_ understandable,

like _crocs_).

But honestly, how could he resist _me_?

* * *

"There are two types of mints you don't turn down in life; breath mints and compliments.  
Either way, someone is trying to tell you something."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Two__:  
__complimentary yours_

* * *

"Is that why you gave me a whole freaking bag of them in my stocking at Christmas last year?"  
"…"

* * *

"Sakura, stop acting so self-conscience. We all know you look _hott_." Ino reassured while I checked myself in the mirror for the thousandth time that day. I couldn't help it. The woman cut my hair shorter than I wanted and I was freaked. Ever since I was little I had super long hair, but apparently this was part of my change. _Short_ _hair_.

(_Sai_ has short hair.

And _yes_, Ino _did_ smack me when I said it)

I sighed and ran a hand through the (_scarce_ _amount_) of hair. "I'm sorry. It's just, well, I don't want to look like a guy."

Ino snorted. "Sakura, no guy, or girl, will mistake you for a man. No dude would wear a skirt – or have boobs for that matter. You're quite alright in that area." I rolled my sparkly eyes (meaning I put on eye make-up – I _know_, it's _crazy_!) while finally leaving my hair alone.

"Now, let's go and get our nails done. I'm thinking of going for _TickleMePink_, but _DaringPeriwinkle_ does have a nice ring to it. What about you?" I glanced at the endless rows of flammable liquid. One caught my eye.

"This one's kinda cool. It's called _OrangeYouGladIDidn'tSayBanana_." I held up the bottle of bright orange nail polish (but not _Naruto_ _bright_ – only he's crazy enough to pull a stunt like _that_) and Ino's nose crinkled, for she was probably reminded of _ramenboy_.

Ino shook her head and started heading towards the massage chairs in the spa, armed with her purple nail polish, her favorite magazine (_Cosmo_ _Girl_ – even though I've tried to convince her that _Seventeen_ is _soooooo_ much cooler), and sassy flip-flops that are sure to accentuate her toenails (_bright_ _green_).

I followed, equipped with my bright nail polish (and some yellow so pretty hearts can be put atop the orange), _Seventeen_ Magazine (_**Special!Edition**_: _Summer's_ _Greatest_ _Looks, Fashions, Precautions, and Romances_), and my iPod Touch so I could jam out to my summer playlist Ino had made me last night (from _Grease_ to _Vanessa Carlton_).

Before I could even unravel the earphones that formed a warm cocoon around my iPod, Ino asked, "So, what's going on with you and _McHottie_?"

I knew who was talking about. I mean, really, how could I not? Ino only called boys McHottie when they were _sincerely_ that _hott_ (not even _pretty_ – her favorite freaking word that she sprinkles into conversation in this annoying kind of way). Like said boy. Who was in fact a _super_ _McHottie_. Like, he would have his own freaking place on the _McDonald's_ menu, it's not even funny.

(and I'd be next to him as _McGorgeus_)

"What do you mean?"

Ino rolled her eyes while flipping back a piece of (_perfect_) blonde hair. "Girls don't go and straddle boys – and _yes_, _straddle_ Sakura, because _really_, what _else_ could you call that little stunt yesterday – and say that it's _nothing_."

"Okay, it was an accident. We both ended up in an awkward position at the absolute wrong time. It happens a lot. It's called a _coincidence_."

"Or true love."

I snorted. "Please. I thought _Sai_ was true love, but–"

"Could you stop talking about Sai? _Kami_-_sama_, Sakura. Darling, sweetums, lovely mistress of _all_ things wonderful, you need to _listen_. Listen to me, _not_ your heart. You're heart wants things that you don't need. I want the best for you."

I gave her a confused look, for she looked like a crazed banshee or something.

_**(( Eye-catch**__: a blonde with curlers in her hair, a make-up-less face, getting her nails done while having a magazine with the picture of the Jonas Brothers being waved wildly in the air and a pair of green flip-flops in the other, dangerously close to being swung at the next person near her as her mouth is moving at a rapid speed while the petrified pink-haired girl next to her shakes her head dumbly. __**))**_

_You dig?_

"Ino, it's okay. I know. It's just, well, I don't want to talk about love, or anything akin to it right now. Okay? So let's leave Sasuke and everything alone."

Ino shook her head, finally being sensible. "Alright. I agree. I did just get a little out of hand right there."

"A _little_?"

"You know what, go and jump of a bridge."

A few witty comments and a foot massage later, we were getting ice cream at a nearby stand in the mall (they have one of those huge ones – you know, five floors, glass _EVERYTHING_, and really safe).

I licked the vanilla goodness while Ino complained that the one she had was not sugar-free, and it would go against her diet. I relinquished in the fact that I wasn't concerned with any kinds of things such as diets or weight, and could eat delectable treats such as ice cream.

Plus, I was so coordinated that I managed not to get any on my shirt or anything. I am so freaking skilled.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" Came the loud greeting from behind us. I turned and – oh, oops. Crap, there goes me being _not_ clumsy.

When I heard Naruto's obnoxious screams, I looked up (_obviously_) and instead of looking at the blonde, I instantly turned to the handsome one beside him. And then dropped my ice cream.

Yes, Sasuke was there in all his manly glory. He was clad in jeans and a black shirt, but it was kinda form-fitting, so I could see the outline of his muscles (not that I didn't get a good look at that yesterday when he _wasn't_ _wearing_ a shirt). His hair wasn't wet like yesterday and it stood up in this funny kind of way. But it was still incredibly smexy.

He must have noticed me staring because he did this half-grin kinda thing. Like a smirk I guess, but he did it ten times better (and smexier) than I've ever seen. "Hey,"

I looked up when he greeted me (or Ino – but I'm pretty sure it was me). I blushed, obviously, before answering, "Hi," in a rather timid voice. He smirked again and my knees were seriously turning to jelly.

"Holy freaking crap! Sakura!" I looked over at Naruto and gave an incredulous look.

"What?"

He pointed towards the ground. "You're toenails! They're, they're ORANGE!" I smiled at his childish antics before looking down to confirm that my toenails are in fact the color he stated.

I shook my head. "Yes Naruto. Or-_ange_."

Sasuke and Ino laughed while Naruto stood there, trying to comprehend what I just said. And since that wasn't going to happen any time soon, I decided to let it go.

"Well, anyways, what happened to you guys? You look great and everything, but why the sudden change?" Naruto asked once he gave up (smart – _not really _– boy).

Ino rolled her eyes and did the hair-flipping thing. "Me and Sakura went to the spa and got makeovers."

"I don't see why you did. You guys were already beautiful."

Ino became awestruck (expect it to happen again). "Aw, Naruto-kun! You're _so_ sweet!" She brought him into a hug and as he smiled dreamily, being the pervert he probably is.

I snorted from the sidelines, watching them embrace. It was almost sickening that one, I can't be that forward, and two, Naruto is NOT the kind of guy Ino is into. But I just presume that it's shameless flirting, so I'll let it slide.

"Psh, stupid Ino getting her stupid guys 'cause she's so stupidly beautiful." I muttered while watching her walk away with Naruto so he can go and buy her some ice cream.

Sasuke looked over at me and leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving me. "If it's any consolation, I think you're _okay_."

I turned and huffed in annoyance. "_Okay_? OKAY? I just spent four hours of hell to look _OKAY_?"

Sasuke laughed.

Yeah, he didn't get frightful. Or even apologize.

He _laughed_.

"You have some nerve laughing at a girl who is this beautiful."

"Did I ever deny the fact that you're beautiful?"

"…"

Because, really, what was I supposed to say after THAT comment? He just indirectly told me that I was beautiful, right?

But I didn't want to get caught up in this whole love scene.

Sure, last chapter, after I ranted on about the whole _love-at-first-drink_, but really, this couldn't be love. I just don't want to get hurt again.

And I highly doubt Sasuke owns a glue gun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE NO JUTSU**

**I've got some things to address:  
****(bare with me here and read - it's important)**

_(BEWARE: spoilers for amazing Disney movies)  
_01. The reason this is kinda late (a few hours. you all survived) was because I watched Camp Rock on Disney(dot)com and everything. I hadn't heard of it until a week ago (I don't watch TV that much) but I actually thought it was really good. And the love connection was cute.

_My thoughts: _

001. I hate the Jonas Brothers, but sadly, I think I'm starting to kinda/sorta like them. Well, just Joe Jonas (that was the main one in the movie, right?) 'cause his voice isn't whiny like the others.  
002. Is anyone else totally mad that they DIDN'T kiss? 'Cause I'm totally mad! There was NO smoochage!  
003. I loved her hair. And she was really pretty.  
004. Holy crap! The girl who played Caitlyn was the girl in Cheaper by the Dozen and Mike's Super Short Show! She's so grown up now!  
005. I was mad that Mitchie didn't give, like, an airtime to Caitlyn (and what did she even do?)  
006. I SOOOOOOOOO knew that Margret (Peggie) was going to win! It is obvious. It happens in all those types of movies.  
007. It was too damn cliché with the whole 'Tess realizes her wrong doings and apologizes and everything is right in the world'. Nothing like that EVER happens. But that's TV for ya. Always trying to make life seem like it's not that terrible.  
(BEWARE): 008. Kirei na yukki is going to write a rock-sasusaku-story kinda/sorta based off of this!

All together, I thought it was really good and they had great singers and dancers for this.

02. _**I HAVE A LIVEJOURNAL**_! Isn't that, like, incredibly exciting? So, anyone can add me and whatnot. Oh, and my name is writtenesque and the linkage is on my profile page. Seriously, add me.

03. Sorry that there wasn't that much sasusaku-ness in here. It was kinda just a friendship chapter (there are going to be a few of those).

04. This NaruIno is kinda making me sick, sadly enough. I miss the NaruHina! And someone did as me if I was going to involve other characters in here, but I really don't think I will. And I don't think NaruIno will occur. Just some shameless flirting while Sasuke and Sakura get together (who could blame the girl – Naruto is just SO irresistible).

05. Orange toenails freaking kick ass. I had them (still on my toes – ish) and they were amazing. Follow the trend and next time you paint your nails – GO NARUTO-STYLE!

06. I love Xanie forever and ever because of her 'love at first drink comment'. Seriously, you are forever begotten into my soul of all things wonderful (like red mountain dew – or sasusaku)

07. I feel like this story is a lie to all mankind. Can summer really be this awesome? Mine isn't. Feel free to give me some of your summer-ness so I can add it to here and make it more real. It just seems all too perfect if you ask me.

(have a lovely night  
–or morning. It is kinda six-thirty in the morning.  
All-nighters are just too fun to pass up)

(and thanks for reading this)


	4. 03: veni, vidi, visa

_Shopping_: (**verb**) _a sport, as some would call it, that involves going around stores (or websites) and purchasing things for the best price, yet still best quality in order to feel fulfilled, buy something necessary for survival (food, water, lip-gloss), or just to look more amazing than usual_. (_see also_:** mall, money, Ino's favorite activity**)

_Exhilaration_: (**noun**) _a feel of excitement or anticipation when one does something they feel self-sufficient and/or fulfilling to themselves, others, or something more powerful, such as prayer, dancing, or the ever-prosperous sunglass-shopping_. (_see also_: **happiness**, **joy, shopping spree**)

_Uncle Rico's Sweet Moola_: (**noun**) _a slang term for money used in Napoleon Dynamite and is repeated by many nerds who feel the need to sound gangster by quoting one of the most amazing movies of all time, while at the same time referring to the cash they have; or lack of._ (_see also_: **coolest movies, bringing home the bacon, something Sakura Haruno does not own – but Sasuke Uchiha does**)

_Shopping_.

Yeah, that's pretty self-explanatory.

(go check prologue – you know, with all the commandments)

Exhilaration was DEFINTILY an emotion I felt when we did said sport (or activity that resulted in lots of money lost, laughs, and some new sunglasses (_sunglasses_ **equal** _sexy_ – don't even _try_ to deny it)).

And Napoleon Dynamite is just simply too amazing to NOT quote it. That's like having a peanut butter sandwich in front of you with a sign that says 'EAT IT' and you _don't_.

Or going to a store and them having a clearance on cute sandals and you not buying them 'cause you apparently 'have _too_ _many_ already'.

(Rule of Life: When it comes to shoes (or clothes or sunglasses or purses), there isn't such a thing as _TOO_ _MUCH_)

So, yes, Uncle Rico's Sweet Moola, or money, or cash, or _the shiz_, are all parts in a shopping spree, and part of the exhilaration.

If you have a lot, then boy are you in luck for a good time full of clothes, bags, and hott boys to carry them for you.

If you don't have that much since your parents are middle-classed and aren't like other _blonde's_ parents who own and run, like, three casinos, then you have to conserve your money and only spend it on important things (_like sexy sunglasses_).

* * *

"Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to shop."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Three_:  
_veni, vidi, visa  
__(i came, i saw, i charged)_

* * *

"Ino, do you know how shallow you are?"  
"Honey, have you SEEN this mall?"

* * *

"Oh my god! This store is so cute! And so are these jeans. Here, Sakura, take this. You have to try this on! And, oh my goodness! Would you _look_ at these shoes?"

We've been in the store for _two_ minutes.

_Scary_ – I know.

And as she scampered off to the sunglass racks (and really, I would have joined her, but I'm a _cheap-sunglasses-buyer_ – and don't think I don't still pick _fabulous_ ones, because _believe me_, I totally _do_) I frolicked out of the story and sat on a bench where I'd knew I'd be safe.

_Or not._

"We _have_ to stop running into each other like this." I turned up to see a man clad in (can you _freaking_ believe it?) black while smirking that _ever-so-pompous_ smirk that made me want to smack and kiss him at the same time.

I chose neither and just decided to let him sit down. "Hey to you too."

Ino was soon brought into eyesight as she ran around the shoe department, probably to find the perfect purple rain-boot (even though it really just doesn't rain here). "If I didn't know Ino any better, I'd have to be concerned."

"Well don't waste your precious energy worrying about _little_ _old me_. This is a reoccurring event." Sasuke snorted, but in an amused sense. "And I believe _I _should be the only one _concerned_ here."

He gave a puzzled glance my way. "Why?"

"You're the one in the mall, you know, for the second day in a row. Without anyone. So you are therefore committing _female-instinctive-activities_."

Return of _the_ _snort_! "There aren't just clothes and make-up stories in a mall, you know. But you probably wouldn't since that's all you do."

"I'm just saying that it's a little weird that you're randomly walking around a mall by yourself."

Sasuke pointed toward a video game store. "The dobe is in there. It got boring. Then I saw you."

"Aw! I made your day _less_ boring! That's so sweet coming from _little old_ _Sasuke_." I pinched his (_red_ – I think anyways) cheek and smiled up at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I just came over to talk, but if you're going to be annoying, I'm sure Naruto would be much better company than you."

"You know what Sasuke? That hurt. That hurt me _right_ _here_." I pointed to my heart in an indignant way while being melodramatic with fake tears. "You just don't understand me, or my obsession with pinch-able cheeks."

"_Pinch-able_?"

I snorted. "Leave it to a guy to take the most unimportant thing out of a conversation and make it the center of attention. Heck, that almost sounds like them _themselves_."

"I take it you're a feminist. Or are extremely stereotypical."

"I'm not a feminist. Those girls are crazy. I've got nothing against men – _especially yummy ones with talented tongues_. And I'm not stereotypical. I just think that all men are assholes and don't have a clue."

"And you're not stereotypical. Yeah – _okay_."

I pushed him playfully. "I'm not. And all men aren't bad forever. It just takes us woman to whip them into shape, give them a freaking idea about love and life and their significant other – if they're lucky enough to have one – and to make them into the perfect male."

"What is it with woman and them finding something perfect? Normal just _isn't_ good enough?"

I actually had to think about that one. Are woman _that_ shallow? Of course not. But I wanted to say something insightful (like I _always_ do), so I simply answered with, "Perfect doesn't mean great at everything or whatever. Perfect is fitting with your standards."

"But normal people don't fit with every day standards – and probably not even yours. Why can't you just have normal be good enough?"

"Normal is fine. But what if I want _extraordinary_?"

"There's no such thing."

"Well, psh, you just don't know something great when it hits you."

He gave a confused look. "What?"

"See. This is what I mean. There is someone out there for everyone, and when you find that person, you can't let it go – no matter what. Fight for it, kill for it, cry for it, go out of your freaking way for it. But _don't_ lose it."

"Why do I think this isn't about stereotypes anymore?"

"Because it's not."

"You're still stereotypical."

"And you're _still_ an ass."

"And you're _still_ waiting for someone you know you'll never get, so it makes you feel better when you know that you haven't messed up, but it's just the way males are programmed – made to not be what you want, but what you _need_."

"And who are you to tell me the difference of what I want and what I need?"

"Who are you to _decide_?"

"Me. I decide for _me_. I care for _me_. I don't need a man for _that_."

"I thought you said every girl needs a guy."

I sighed irritably. "_Nononono_ – you've got it _all_ messed up. Guys are like an accessory. Every girl needs one once in a while, but wearing an outfit without one is alright since it's the main things in the outfit (or life) that make the ensemble (or girl). You know, like the shirt (or her friends)."

"So guys are just something needed once in a while, and not for everyday or long term?"

"Ugh, no. You're getting me all mixed up. Here, let me explain. Guys are like shoes." Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "They come in many different shapes, sizes and styles. Some are like flip-flops, in the essence that they're free and fun; some are like sneakers, in the fact that they protect you and grant you freedom to run and frolick; some are like heels, in that they are high, tall, and persistent, and even if you fall, they'll never leave you, and they are also very defiant and solo-flying.

"Shoes will come and go. Some of them break and some of them just wear out. They can't really promise to be there for you, since most shoes aren't made to last forever. But they'll always make you shine. They'll show you off to the world and let everyone know who you are. They're with you through thick and thin. When gum gets stuck on your shoe, or your heel cracks since you really can't walk in them, they're just little obstacles that lead to a bigger prize.

"When you're favorite shoe breaks and you're crushed since you either spent a lot of money on them, or a lot of time picking them out, you have to realize that they're stepping stones. The broken line of shoes in a store is just a path that leads you to the ultimate shoe. _The forever shoe_."

"Do you actually write this stuff down?"

I giggled lightly. "No, it just kinda came to me. But it makes sense, right?"

"Sure, I guess. But how do you know when do date this _forever-shoe_?"

"Well, um, dating someone is like buying something you've been admiring for a long time in a shop window. You may love it at home, but it doesn't fit in with everything in the house."

"What is with you and the shopping analogies?"

I laughed along with him as he did the same. "I don't know. They just keep coming out. I guess you can just relate everything to it."

"Can you relate _me_ to shopping?"

"Why yes I can. If you could be any kind of thing to shop for, you'd be sunglasses."

"Sunglasses? As in cheap sunglasses, like that song by _ZZ Top_?"

I was happy to know he had good taste in music. "No, not like that. It's just that, well, sunglasses are dark and mysterious. They're like a mask. They shield your eyes from the sun. You wear a mask that shields your emotions to the world."

"And how would you know? You've only known me for a few days."

"You can tell a lot about people from just their appearance in a few days."

"How?"

"Let's just call it woman's intuition."

"_Woman's intuition_?"

"_Exactly_."

"Sounds like a bunch of crap. And I'm not a pair of shitty sunglasses."

"Oh, of course not. I'd never compare anyone – not even _Sai_ – to shitty sunglasses. All sunglasses are sexy. Especially if you were one."

He smirked slyly at my endearing comment. "Really now?"

"But of course."

He leaned in, sorta close, and I kinda followed since it was one of those moments where you're in a trance and your mind doesn't really function. It was either because of his comely appearance, the way his words slid off his tongue in this totally enticing way, the way I could smell his aftershave being this close to him and it made me dizzy, or the way that he looked like Sai.

But I tried to convince myself that it wasn't the latter.

Because that would suck.

"Sakura! Come, look at these shoes I just bought! Aren't they amazing?"

And you could just GUESS who that was – completely destroying our moment; or whatever was left of it.

My head moved away from his quickly and I went over to examine the pink boot with purple hearts. "_Beautiful_ Ino. Just _stunning_."

I was pretty sure she could tell the lack of my enthusiasm, and when she looked over at the bench, she instantly knew why and mouthed me an apology.

After that, she dragged me shopping, and for some reason, Naruto and Sasuke stayed with us. I was pretty sure they were incredibly bored, but it worked. Naruto kept complimenting Ino more than any guy should ever do while I amused myself by putting eyeliner on Sasuke.

And after many hours of doing this sport, and me buying a few things here or there, we arrived at my favorite store and I sorta picked up everything in sight.

But when it came time to pay and I was ready to empty out my entire wallet (and most of the money I brought on this trip), Sasuke put his credit card down on the counter. I looked up at him, an inquisitive look plastered clearly on my face. He just shrugged, like spending three hundred dollars on woman's clothes and shoes was all in a days work.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the mall and gave him my cell number, since well, that's just what you do when a guys spends all the money you've made from the past year's babysitting ventures.

And while waving a flirty goodbye and blowing a kiss in a totally _Ino-way_ (maybe it isn't just _blondes_), he smirked in a smile-ish way, but still had his hands stuffed in his pocket.

And suddenly, shopping didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Um, yeah, shopping is amazing. Those analogies about shopping where all mine except the dating one. I want a forever shoe. **

**Summer is looking up ladies (or men)! I got a new stylish haircut (kinda, really short, but just right for the hot weather), I got a new purse (it's white and has blue, green, and yellow hearts all over it), I got new make-up (aqua eye-liner and new mascara since the new one in the neon green tube was to clump-a-licious), I did something today (saw **_**the Love Guru**_** – it was **_**fabulous**_**), and I have definite plans for tomorrow!**

**You know one of those days (or week) when you just feel like dressing up and getting all dolled up for no reason whatsoever. Like, putting on make-up, getting in a dress, and doing your hair but having no place to go. I feel like that. I'm going out to some fancy restaurant on Saturday for my sister's birthday though, so that'll be cool). **

**I want a **_**freaking**_** Sasuke!**


	5. 04: daringly daring

_Dare_: (**noun**) _a challenge given to someone by someone else that is something rather strange, odd, or just something that is not done by the person assigned to do it. _(_see also_: **truth or dare, test, Ino's torture**)

_Truth or Dare_: (**noun**) _a intense game that involves two or more people asking each other 'truth' or 'dare' and if they choose truth, they must confess something; if dare is picked, they must complete the challenge without any complaints and/or fighting._ (_see also_: **game, childhood, sleepovers**)

_Evil_: (**adj**) _a characteristic of being cynical or sadistic in the fact that you do something mean to another person out of spite or jealousy, you do something against moral law, or you really just hate your best friend. _(_see also_: **cruel, brutal, Ino Yamanka**)

So the fourth commandment was to commence in a dare (_Kami-sama help me_) given during a game of Truth or Dare – an _intense_ one as Ino-darling would say.

Ergo the first two ones.

But the third, well, you can just guess who that is.

_Ino._

And can you just _imagine_ what on Earth her dare would be like? It could be something cool, like_ I dare you to take all this money in my wallet and spend it in an hour. _

And _that_, I could do.

But a dare involving – well, _you know who._

That would just be cruel and mean and bad and–

Well, you get the point.

And after the fierce game, the dare didn't end up as planned. I thought it would really be something nice. Not something mean. Not something that I couldn't do, not only physically (okay, I _could_ – but it would be _weird_), but mentally as well. I just wasn't ready for that.

But either way, I always thought best friends weren't supposed to do this to each other.

Guess I was wrong.

* * *

"Who bravely dares must sometimes risk a fall."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Four__:  
__daringly daring_

* * *

"Ino, that was so insightful. But I still hate you."  
"I know."

* * *

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

Good morning sunshine.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Sasuke, there's this thing called sleep. Get some.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

What are you doing?

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Do I REALLY need to answer that?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

Yes.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

I'M SLEEPING!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

Meet me at the dock in twenty minutes.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Why??

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

The sunrise is coming.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

See, I have this policy where I can't get up until the sun is fully in the sky. Therefore, I can't get up.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

You're going to miss it if you don't hurry up.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

And for some reason, I think I'll be okay with that.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

Please.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Fine – but only because I'm a giving person.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

Okay, I'll see you in ten.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

TEN? TEN? You said 20!!

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

You know what? Now I'm not coming.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Sasuke_

I've got coffee.

**To**: _Sasuke  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Ten it is.

* * *

"I better not have missed it."

He chuckled. "Nope, you're right on time, actually."

"Good." I took the coffee cup he had in his hand and took a long swig, then turned to the ocean.

I breathed in, then out, still glancing at the sky and how the pastel colors were peeking through the clouds, creating a mushy rainbow that was still unbelievably breathtaking.

"So I take it you're an early riser?"

He nodded. "Yeah – after being in school for so long, you just get used to it."

I laughed lightly. "I never got used to it. I hate waking up early."

"So why are you here now?"

I made an inquisitive face. Why WAS I here when I could be SLEEPING? I mean, Sasuke did ask me, but I could have easily turned him down. I just, well, didn't want to turn him down. And THAT is weird.

I sighed. "Because I was afraid I would run out of my amount of texts this month?" I tried, but he just laughed it off and shook his head.

"Seriously,"

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine. I'm here because you kept asking and you're really not THAT bad. You know, for a guy and all."

"If it makes you feel better, Sai would always make eyes at Naruto."

"What? Where did that even come from? He isn't gay!"

"He is."

"Why _Naruto_ though? What's so special about _him_?"

"Not just Naruto. Specifically Naruto's _crotch_."

"Ew! Ew! I just, I just DIDN'T need to know that. You know how some things in this world you just need to be familiar with, like applying make-up and shopping? And then there are things that you DON'T need to know, like what guys say in locker rooms and what your crush – I mean _ex-crush_ – finds attractive about the biggest idiot you've ever known."

"He isn't that stupid."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever. Just get over the loser. He's gay anyways."

"But he just can't be gay. He dated the most beautiful girls in my school."

"But he didn't date you."

I looked up and my eyes met with his soft ones. I smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, ugh, you know, um," I stuttered and looked like a complete idiot. Why did he have this effect on me and why can't I have it on him? He's just able to smirk like an ass at me messing up.

"Wait! I got it!" Sasuke raised an expecting eyebrow. "Why would Sai like Naruto when he could like the most handsome one of them all?"

Sasuke laughed. "That was the worst comeback, just so you know." I stuck out my tongue. "But you're right. Why wouldn't he choose to like the _sexiest_ man alive?"

"Oh, don't worry, he did. He picked _Naruto_." He frowned and it was my turn to give a taunting smirk.

Soon he did as well and complimented, "Fine, that wasn't as terrible as the other one."

"Hey, I think you should be treating me nicely right now. I just found out that the guy that I've liked for three years happens to be guy and has his eyes on Naruto – NARUTO!"

"Just get over him. He really isn't even worth it."

"And why the hell _not_? What do you even _know_ about him?"

"What DO you even know about him? You've never talked to him. You just had this crazy little stalker-crush on him in high hopes that for some odd reason, he'd one day realize that he loves you."

I stared in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"Ino."

That back-stabbing little bitch. Not only did she dare me to do THE worst dare EVER, but she told Sasuke everything about my little, sad attempt at getting Sai and my terrible heartbreak that just won't seem to go away.

"You know what Uchiha Sasuke?" I poked his chest for extra effect. "You are the biggest asshole that I've ever met and I'm pretty sure that I absolutely hate you. So why don't you go and–"

And he stopped my ranting with a kiss.

And as I started kissing back, I inwardly sighed with relief.

The dare was done.

* * *

**Don't even ask. I know it was cliché and you all saw it coming, but whatever. I liked it. This chapter is kinda weird and all over the place and yeah, and even though the dare was for her to kiss him, Ino doesn't really have to know that. And they're not moving to fast. You'll see soon.**

**Updating early 'cause I feel crappy and writing is always the perfect remedy. For all you reviewers, I love you with all my heart.**

**Anyone else's fanfiction not working in the fact that they don't get any e-mails for review-alerts or story alerts? 'Cause mine isn't and I'm emotionally crushed.**


	6. 05: painting the town purple

_Date_: (**noun**) _a period of time spent together between two people that are either romantically interested in each other, have been going on these for a while so it's common, or are forced by unwanted friends; the date shall commence in something casual, like movies or dinner (and the guy shall ALWAYS pay – __remember that__) and will probably end with a kiss, and if you're lucky, a night of fun._ (_see also_: **bliss, good time,** **kisses**).

_Night Out_: (**noun**) _a night spent out of the house, either partying, walking around town, going to the beach, or even out to a restaurant; done mostly with best friends, but it shall be okay for a pretty boy/pretty girl to take you out as well, usually paying for everything and making sure you have an excellent time because you're that amazing, you are easily spoiled by your significant other, or because it's part of your summer commandments to get a guy to do so._ (_see also_: **date, pretty boys, painting the town red**)

_Purple Eyeliner_: (**noun**) _a type of eyeliner that is the color purple and appears to be superly smexy and amazing for when a girl wears it, it is for a large occasion such as an end-of-school party, a rockin' concert, or a fancy shmancy night on the town with the one who will so totally admire your purple extravagance; the purple eyeliner should also be used on the night when one is wearing something of said color, or something like green (Barney baby) to balance it out and not make you look like a freak. _(_see also_: **colorful, fun, makeup love**)

A date is what Ino said I was going on when Sasuke asked me if I wanted to go into town with him the other day.

A night out is what I considered out little rendezvous that had yet to take place, but I imagined it would be awesome for it was with Sasuke, it was going out on the town in cool clothes, and it was just plain old fun.

Purple eyeliner was what my eyes are going to adorn when I got out on this lovely date – I mean night out. Because if it were a date, well, then, that would mean I'm interested in him.

Or something weird like that.

But I'm not.

Right?

* * *

"I'm in the car, I just can't wait  
to pick you up for our very first date."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments **_

_Chapter Five_:  
_painting the town purple_

* * *

"It's not a freaking date!"  
"You keep telling yourself that, dollface."

* * *

"That is a date."

I shook my head angrily at her. "It's not a date!"

"Sakura, sweetie, darling, all-together-amazing-gal-of-awesomeness, you are delusional. A guy just doesn't come up to you and say, _'You want to go out tonight?' _and NOT think that you two are _totally_ going on a date."

I sighed. "But he didn't say it bluntly like that. He first asked what I was _doing_ tonight, and then I said _nothing_, so then he asked if I wanted to go into town with him tonight and hang out. Key words; _hang out_."

"But that's a guy's way of saying _'Hey, babe, I think that you're an uber-hottie and I want to hang out tonight and totally feel you up 'cause your that smexy in that purple eyeliner so TAKE ME NOW!'_."

I shook my head irritably (and disapprovingly – could my friend really be _that_ stupid?). "You're being really stupid. He just wants to hang out with me. It could mean something, but it's just a beginning."

"A beginning to totally getting it on?"

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

"Whatever. I've got to go and get ready."

Her eyes lit up and widened quite largely. It was a moment involving getting ready for a date – damnit, I mean a _night out_ – so Ino was obviously there. Equipped with a curling iron (and some hairspray for the final touches), her white, ballerina-like shoes (that I can't walk in), and my purple eyeliner (that'll make me look even more fabulous than I already am), Ino came towards me in my bedroom.

It was like a nightmare, but in a cool kinda way. Instead of an evil monster chasing you, there was a fashion-hungry Ino armed with something that burns things in one hand and something flammable in the other. Instead of you crying and running away, you were forced to stay still as little tears came out of your eyes while Ino curls your eyelashes with the silver-thing-of-torment.

It's almost like a dream.

Or not.

But right now in the mirror, I'm looking pretty darn fine, so maybe I can overlook it. I'm wearing a light purple sundress with soft, green, floral accents and Ino's _ever-famous_ sandals (that I STILL can't walk it). Okay, so I may look a tad barney-licious, but I say it still looks fabulous.

And Sasuke better not care.

He's got a date with ME.

And that says something.

So put THAT in your juice box and SUCK IT!

…

Sorry…that happens a _bit_ too often.

But anyways, I'm totally ready for my date. I'm going to strut over to him and let him observe me in all my fabulous glory and act totally cool and not get nervous about seeing him 'cause that's just not me and I'm way to fabulous to do that so I'll just act like my wonderful, confident self and–

_Creek._

A door opens.

"Whoa! Sakura, watch out!"

OUCH!

These hardwood floors look _way_ more dangerous then they appear!

I felt strong arms lift me up from the nice, cold floor. "Are you okay?" Came is soft, yet darkish, baritone voice that shouldn't belong to a teenage boy, but an angel.

I shook my head yes and got up without his help. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the shoes." And that lie was proven, well, _wrong_, when I looked up and saw the real reason to why I fell. But come on! It's not my fault! I bet you guys would fall if you had a totally hunkalicious guy in front of you, about to take you on a date!

I mean _a night out_!

DAMNIT!

"You, uh, y-you look really nice." Sasuke…(_dun dun dun_)…STUTTERED (_I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_).

I smiled shyly and blushed. "You're not looking that bad either." And THAT wasn't a lie. His hair was all gelled, but still managed to be a total and complete mess. And I noticed as I looked down that he totally wasn't a _shoebe_ (remember? From _Rocket_ _Power_? – the people who wore socks with their sandals and were just _totally_ shunned from _all_ coolness).

"Well, we better get going." Sasuke suggested while taking my hand (_ohmmmgeee – ohmmmgeee!_) and walking me towards the door.

A loud and shrill voice stopped us when said person yelled, "Wait, I HAVE to get your picture!" I sighed, but nonetheless turned around (Ino tends to obsess about other people's love connections when she doesn't have one of her own – it's understandable and I suffice for her needs).

I smiled brightly and I'm not quite sure what Sasuke was doing, but after a few clicks, a kiss on the cheek (to _Ino_ – don't get _too_ excited), a promise that I'd be home before twelve, and a calling of _'thanks mom!'_, we were out of that house and into his black Ferrari. I guess Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that _'teme'_ was loaded.

He even opened the door for me! What a freaking gentleman. That's actually a big thing to me with guys. They have to be all chivalrous and treat their woman with lots of respect and money! It's a must that the money in the girl's wallet remains the same throughout the whole evening.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once he started the engine and we began the twenty minute drive into town. We have to cross this bridge and everything to get there.

Sasuke shrugged while turning on the radio lowly. "It's a surprise."

I huffed in annoyance. I really hate surprises. "Just tell me."

"Calm down."

I sighed. "Fine." I contemplated on what we'd do for this vigorous car ride and came upon one idea that would work. I'd annoy the hell out of him with questions. "So, in Konoha High, what were – or, what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you a nerd, are you a jock, are you a druggie, are you a prep…"

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "I guess you could say I'm a jock."

"So that would explain the six-pack?" I mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't hear it, but he was to perfect _not_ to.

"Are you checking me out?"

I turned to him and mock smiled. "Of course. You're way too good-looking to _not_ have a girl check you out."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"You _could_, but it's not like you _would_."

Now it was his turn to mock-smile, or mock-smirk, since, well, smiling just _isn't_ his thing. "Okay, Sakura Haruno, you are way too beautiful for a guy to _not_ check you out and I get _insanely_ jealous when it happens." He then gave this look, as if screaming _'HA!'_ right in my (red) face.

I smiled at him. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

I looked appalled. "What? No! Of course not!" I was _sortakindamaybe_ lying, but it was true. I was jealous, 'cause he was mine and only mine!

Or not, but it'll happen _one_ day.

"No, I haven't." I stared in disbelief. An amazingly good-looking guy like himself has never had a girlfriend? He should have girls eating out of the palm of his hand!

"What? Are you serious? You're _way_ too gorgeous to not have a girlfriend! And you're a jock! And you've got a six-pack! And, AND you're nice and chivalrous and open doors for girls and buy them things and…and…_and_ you're not a jerk like most men!"

Sasuke smirked, amused. "I'm not like that to girls."

"But you're like that to me! And _I'm_ a girl!"

"You are, _really_?"

"Damnit Sasuke! Answer me!"

He shrugged. "I only act that way to girls that I like." I blushed, but then analyzed his words. That could mean _anything_.

"Wait, _like_, as in you like her as a _friend_. Or _like-like_, as in a _crush_?" And then he moved his face in all close and his breath fanned my face. We were at a red light (_thank Kami-sama_) and my eyes started to close.

"What do you think?" He whispered against my lips. I was awaiting his to land on mine, and I'm pretty sure they were about to when a car-honk interrupted out little gesture. We quickly moved away from each other and Sasuke resumed with his driving and I commenced in trying not to look at him.

We were quiet all the way to town. I only went here a few times with Ino, but that was during the day. It was more magical at night. The luminous buildings and signs lit the sky and the air was fresh and cool to the touch.

He parked the car at a sidewalk and opened the door for me. I smiled and tried (but failed) to not blush. He grabbed my hand and we began walking.

"So, why haven't you had a girlfriend? Has there really been no girl that has interested you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. They're all to fake and only want me because I'm deviously handsome."

"Well there's no denying that."

He smirked. "Well, what about you? Any boyfriends?"

"It depends. Are you jealous?"

"I thought we already went through this." I blushed again.

"Fine, no. I haven't had a boyfriend."

"A girlfriend?"

I laughed, but still blushed (it's what I do). "Sasuke! No! I don't swing that way." He smirked, finding it funny that I got all flustered over that question.

"Just checking."

"First kiss?"

He sighed irritably. "Do we _really_ have to discuss this?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh, well, it wasn't the most _pleasant_ memory."

"Well if it makes you feel better, mine wasn't either. It was with this guy that I totally hated – and still hate today."

Sasuke looked over at me, and I think he was kinda jealous (_SC-ORE!_)_._ "Who?"

"Ugh, Neji Hyuuga."

He gritted his teeth and ground out, "White eyes?" I giggled at the name and shook my head.

"So you know him?"

"I _despise_ him."

"Because…?"

"Because he stole your first kiss."

I chuckled. "Sasuke, that was in third grade. We were on the playground and playing kickball and I was running, since I kicked it – and for your information, I'm an amazing kickball-er – and I kinda ran into Neji and fell on top of him and, well, _yeah_. It meant nothing."

"Hn,"

"If it makes you feel better, you're kiss was so totally boss over it." He smirked in a cunning way and it made my knees buckle and my heart beat at an irregular pace.

But what else is new? It's always like this.

"Now, please tell me about your first kiss."

He sighed again. This was going to be good. "Well, uh, it was with…um…Naruto."

I started hysterically laughing, but then stopped because of two things. One, because the look in Sasuke's face made me want to cry or stab myself (_or both_). Two, because this could mean that Sasuke is into guys, and um, yeah, that would be BAD (well, for _me_ anyways).

"Do I _want_ to know?"

Sasuke smirked. "Probably not. But don't worry – I'm straight. Naruto though…"

"What? Tell me!"

He laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure he's straight. There's this girl though. Hinata Hyuuga…cousins with _the devil spawn_," I giggled, "who is madly in love with him, but he's too stupid to realize it."

"That's pretty funny actually." He smirked.

I sighed, exasperatedly. "Now, will you please be a doll and tell me where we're going?"

"I won't. But we are almost there."

We kept walking for a few more minutes until I saw a ray of colors and screaming could be heard. Well, not screaming. More like laughter. I looked ahead to see a carnival. I then turned to Sasuke with pleading eyes. He shook his head and brought me over to the fun scene.

He bought us tickets (CHIVALRY IS WELL AND ALIVE!) and I ran into that carnival so fast. I was so high on just the atmosphere of the kids eating cotton candy and laughing joyfully, that I didn't even notice Sasuke dragging me over onto a line.

And when it was our turn to aboard the…HOLY FREAKING CRAP! It's a freaking Ferris Wheel! I can't go on that! I _hate_ heights.

And yeah, it's probably odd that I love carnivals but hate most rides, but it's understandable. I mean, come on, the tea cup ride is superly fun. You get to spin around and wave your hands in the air. It _so_ beats this!

"Um, Sasuke, can we go on another ride?" I asked with pleading eyes and a cute little pout for added effect.

He shook his head. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

I tried my best to smile as I sat down on rigid seat. I knew that he'd protect me. I knew that he wouldn't send me on a ride that could hurt me. I knew that he'd keep me safe.

And as I snuggled up to him and the ride began, I knew that he cared.

* * *

"Come on! A gal can't take this much excitement in one day! Just tell me where we're going!"

He smirked that smirk in that,_ 'haha – I know something you don't know'_ kind of way and grabbed my hand. "You'll find out soon."

And soon I did. Well, not really. But after five minutes, I heard waves splashing and it was pretty odd because we were in town and not near the water. Or, at least I thought.

But after Sasuke stopped at his dad's office a few minutes ago and got a basket magically outside of the building (which I find pretty odd), I was up for any surprise.

He finally stopped and sat down on this blanket set up right by a tree and the ocean. I gave a confused look. "But I thought we went into town. How can the water be here? Shouldn't it be on the other side?"

"There's a body of water on each side. The one on the east side of Cloud is a sound. The one on the west coast is an ocean. And we're by the ocean." I shook my head, understanding. I sat down on the blanket next to him and breathed in the fresh, salty air.

He opened the basket and handed me a Ziploc bag. I opened it to find assorted cookies and looked over at Sasuke to see him holding a thermos.

"Is that hot chocolate?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

I smiled and rubbed my head into his arm, gushing at his sweetness. "You're so cute Sasuke-kun. Making a little picnic for us and everything." I blushed as he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer.

"_Sasuke-kun?_" He breathed and then it hit me that I called him that. I didn't mean to. It just, well, slipped out.

I giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll not call you that if–"

"No, I like it."

A grin split onto my face. Really, Sasuke is just way too perfect. Not only with his looks, but his personality. He's kind and a true gentleman. I can really relate to him and we have a lot in common. And he thinks of the most amazing date ideas.

And this is just the perfect end to the perfect date.

* * *

"Thanks for a great night." I said while swinging my hands in his.

He smirked. "You're welcome."

We both have been at my door for five minutes now, just kind of quiet and in a trance. It was like one of those awkward moments in movies and books when you don't know if you should go inside or if you should wait till he kisses you.

I'm waiting.

And it finally looked like he realized that when his lips started to move in on mine. I slowly closed my eyes and went closer as well, drawn in by his cologne and probably just his natural scent of manliness and all things wonderful.

"SAKURA HARUNO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A loud scream was heard. We both pulled back and turned towards the door where my _mom_ was waiting.

I shrugged while smiling sheepishly. "Uh, right, sorry, Ino. I lost track of the time."

"Sorry? SORRY? It's going on one-thirty and I told you to be home before twelve!" Sasuke looked over at me with a puzzled look, then to Ino, and back to me. I shrugged.

"I'll call you later, okay?" He shook his head and waved. I did the same and came in the house.

Ino smiled at me when we heard his car pull out of the drive way. "Tell me EVERYTHING!"

"No. First, you tell ME why YOU thought it would be such a _great idea_ to interrupt us. He was about to kiss me!"

Ino ran her fingers through her hair. "Sweetie, you need to play hard to get. Sure, you guys just went on a date, but we need to make sure that he thinks of you. Yes, after a mind-blowing kiss, he would have thought of you. But if you didn't kiss, he'll want to still. And then you two will have to meet more. _Duh_."

And for some reason that made sense.

Which is quite odd, since Ino _never_ makes sense.

But I followed her request and continued to tell her about my magnificent date.

_AND_ THE PURPLE EYELINER!

* * *

**Honestly, I'm not all that proud about this chapter. It was cool I guess, but still, it wasn't my best. And it's pretty late! And I deeply, DEEPLY apologize for that! I feel so freaking terrible. It was haunting me and everything. But anyways, yeah, sorry if this feels rushed or whatever. And the quote in the beginning isn't that good. Ugh, this is depressing me. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. And if you do, please tell me so I feel better.**

**Oh, and I got a new name!! **

**Oh, and guys, this story is taking place over the summer. Meaning, well, it's kinda half-way-through-ish. I just thought I'd tell you guys so you knew. It is a summer fanfiction, so it HAS to go over the whole summer, right?**

**And thanks to **_**kerrance.**_** because she gave me the wonderful inspiration for this chapter with her purple eyeliner and all. And you should all go and read her story **_**Chasing Rainbows**_** 'cause it happens to be absolutely brilliant. Yeah. **

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews guys! They really make me smile and feel loved! I give you all free, purple eyeliner (but not really). **


	7. 06: mega movie marathon

_Movie_: (**noun**) _a film created with various actors in different places to portray something that could/couldn't occur in real life through dramatics, comedy, action/adventure, or the ever-popular romance; usually can be seen in movie theaters when they first come out, but after a few months they can be viewed on a DVD or movie channels with friends, family, random people when your at camp, or your American Girl Dolls that always seem to be great company when no one is interesting enough – unless you have your best friend, of course. _(_see also_: **cinematography, Hollywood, entertainment**)

_Mega Movie Marathon_: (**noun**) _a night held by one of the partakers in the activity at their house, where two or more people would watch movies that are either they're signature movies (ones they watch all the time), a movie that one friend adores and wants to share with others, or a movie like In The Land of Women that they found going through the HBO on their TV; pajamas are the proper attire, popcorn is a must, cozy blankets are always key, and crying is not to be made fun of._ (_see also_: **movies, proper point in all** f**riendship, night of all things amazing**)

_Boring_: (**adj**) _a sense of boredom or just plain, uninterested-ness in something that one is doing; this can be a day of doing something you find exponentially tedious, talking to someone you find unexciting, or even watching a movie involving the governor of California that your best friend made you watch; this dreary can be solved by finding something else to do, like ditching the dull person by making your best friend call and say that they need you, drawing hearts and other cool designs all over your legs with magic marker, or even texting more important people than a tiresome robot from the future. _(_see_ _also_: **lackluster, bland, plays on the assassination of Lincoln**)

A movie is what me and Ino watch at our (_dun dun dun_) MEGA MOVIE MARATHON.

These MEGA MOVIE – alright, sorry about _that_. We just call them MMM-s anyways, so we'll just go with that.

But we've been doing these MMM-s for many years now and they are incredibly fun, so I advise all of you to go and get your best friends, get in your jammies, and spend a whole afternoon/night crashing at your best buddies house while watching great (and not so great) movies.

I promise your have an amazing time.

(and if ya don't, Ino shall give you your money back – _guaranteed_)

Boring, is, well, a lot of things. As it says above, there are many ways to fix this boredom and things that cause it (like action movies or rainy days when no ones home and you really want to go to Friendly's).

But we get through boredom, 'cause, well, there's hardly any when you're having a…MEGA MOVIE MARATHON!

(it's almost as cool as getting into the GREATEST BUSINESS SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY!)

(and Life (the _game_ – although the _real thing_ is too) is too ridiculously fun to _not_ play)

* * *

"Never let go."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Six__:  
__mega movie marathon_

* * *

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."  
"I feel fluffy now."

* * *

"Why did the incredibly good-looking one have to die? The lady should've died. A man-candy like _that_ is just something you _don't_ let die. And then, after he dies, you just _don't_ get married and have bazillions of kids and grandkids. She's just such a _whore_."

I gave her a look, as if screaming, _'you're being absurd'_, and making this _'psh'_ sound to verify her stupidity. "Ino, there is something called life and love after death. Just because someone you loved – and we're not even _sure_ of _that_; they only knew each other a few days – dies, doesn't mean that you can't go and move on with your life."

"But you agree with me! He's _Leonardo DiCaprio_! If he's your lover and he dies, you don't get over it and go marry some guy that gives you an ugly granddaughter! And she's even lucky that such a hunkalicious guy liked her. She wasn't as pretty as me!"

I sighed. "Seriously Ino, it's not about looks. And it was sweet because he'd always save her, you know. It is the thought that he was kind and loving enough to die for her that makes this movie so unbelievably beautiful."

"Yeah, but, well, whatever!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave a look of defiance, happy to know that I was right and she was flabbergasted to the point of silence.

_Life is good._

"You still cried."

Well, it _used_ to be.

"Ino, shut up."

"You're such a cry baby! Haha!" She pointed her finger at me annoyingly. "Is _wittle Sawkuwa cwying_??"

Really, I _would've_ punched her. Or hit her. Or something that would be _totally_ satisfying, but she's my best friend, and even though this is her millionth time taunting me about my _overemotional_ self, I still love her and let it slide – and I am at her house. It would look bad if the guest killed the host.

"Just, ugh, whatever. Whatcha want to watch next?"

She put a finger to her chin, trying to make it look like she was thinking (I saw past her _blonde_ ways). "Well, we already watched _Ghost_, and _Grease_. Have you ever seen _The Terminator_?"

"Ew, seriously. That movie looks stupid – and it doesn't have a love connection."

"Are you kidding me? Of course there is silly!"

I feigned a gasp (_sortakinda_ – I really didn't think it had a love connection). "Wait, is it a cute love connection?"

"_I_ think so."

"Is it tragic? Like, he totally saves her from the evil robot and then they totally smooch? Or something totally awesome like that?"

Now it was her turn to _'psh'_. "Hellz yeah!"

"Wait, I've got one final test."

She sighed. "What?"

"Does he say _beb_ at least _once_ during the film?"

She looked nervous and I thought I finally caught her. Then her eyes lit up and I knew that I was defeated. "Um, hello, DUH!"

"Fine. Put it in."

She clapped her hands together and followed my request.

After a half an hour of pure torture, I found something better to do.

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Have you ever seen the movie the terminator?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Yeah, why?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Because Ino is making me watch it and it's terribly boring

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

What part are you at?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

They're in a club or whatever cause the robot is trying to kill her and then there's this hunkalicious guy trying to save her

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

It'll get better. Don't worry

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Are you TRYING to get rid of me? I say I'm bored and you leave me

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm just saying that Ino must be getting mad or whatever

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Since when do you care about Ino?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Since I found out she has good taste in movies

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

I believe that was a burn

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Well screw you Sasuke!

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

But seriously, what is this world coming to? Why are people liking terrible movies with weird plot lines and NO love connections?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

There is a love connection.

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! There totally getting it on, but I really don't know what lead up to it!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

He like, proclaimed his love for her or whatever

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

So she jumped his bones?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Oh come on, you know that even if I didn't say that I liked you, you'd still jump my bones

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Exactly Sasuke. 'cause every second of every day is spent by me wanting to ditch this terrible movie and have my way with you over and over again

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

God Sakura, stop turning me on

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

You're such a freaking pervert

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

I'm not the one who just offered to spend all day in bed with a guy

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

God, stop serving porn and get back to whatever it is you do

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud_ _Muffin_

You don't want to know what I do

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

You're probably right you dirty pervert

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

So what's going on in the movie right now?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Oh, I don't know. I was too busy having phone sex with you

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

And you don't regret a single second of it

**To**: _Stud_ _Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Oh, of course not. This movie is too boring that watching a penguin have his eyes gauged out would be more entertaining than this

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud_ _Muffin_

Are you saying that having phone sex with me is equivalent to watching a little creature become blind?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Maybe

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

And THAT my friend, was a freeze

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud_ _Muffin_

A what?

**To**: _Stud_ _Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Well, I and Ino are so much cooler than everyone else, and we say freeze instead of burn. Like, instead of 'would you like some ice for that buuuuuuuuurn?', we say, 'would you like a blanket for that 'free-ee-eze?'

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

That's pretty gay

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

You're FACE is pretty gay!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

That never stopped you from staring at it

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

That never stopped me from staring at Sai's face either – it is much prettier than yours anyways

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Whatever

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Haha – Sasuke's jealous! Sasuke's jealous!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Hn

**To:**_ Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Did you just 'hn' me through a text?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud_ _Muffin_

Maybe

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

That was a low blow Uchiha. A low blow

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Whatever

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Ah! I gotta go. Ino is threatening to kick me out of the house if I don't stop texting you

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Could she? Because then you could come to my place and…

**To**: _Stud_ _Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

You are such a freaking pervert!

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

But no, I can't leave. I like it here and I guess I should pay attention. There is an intense chasing scene going on.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Fine. Whatever. Bye.

**To**: _Stud_ _Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Bye!

* * *

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Holy freaking OMG!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Didn't I get rid of you, like, twenty minutes ago? And isn't Ino on the verge of disowning you?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

The movie is over now and Ino's in the bathroom. I have time to talk.

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

So why did you text me?

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Well, did you know that he died?

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

Um…yeah.

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Seriously? This is just like The Sixth Sense! After the movie, I stood there for, like, ten minutes trying to understand what happened. And then Ino said that he died!

**To**: _Sakura  
_**From**: _Stud Muffin_

…yeah

**To**: _Stud Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

But how can there be a sequel and a third and stuff when there is no cool love connection?

**To**: _Stud_ _Muffin  
_**From**: _Sakura_

Ah! Ino has returned! Gotta go!

* * *

"Hm, what should we watch now?" Ino asked while scanning her row of movies. I tried to think, but really nothing came across my mind. Maybe it was because I was so happy about talking to Sasuke (we do it a lot, but each and every time it happens, it makes me smile and makes my heart swell – and _wow_, that sounded _really_ dirty) or because it was going on midnight and I was kinda tired.

I shrugged, but then the most amazing idea came through my mind. "Well, I think _Reading Rainbow_ might be on…"

She shrieked and jumped on the couch next to me, grabbing the remote, and putting on channel thirteen.

_"Take a look, inside a book. Reading Rainbow! Reading Rainbow!" _

The cheesy theme song came on as Ino sang along and I giggled at the childishness of this scenario. But that's why I love Ino so much.

Sure, she made me watch a movie that I didn't like, but it was okay because then I got to talk to Sasuke. She always has the best popcorn and even the cookies that are probably burning in the oven are still ridiculously fabulous, even if my butterfly looks like a circle of color.

Our Mega Movie Marathons are always really cool and fun. We watch cool things, make fun of each other, and still have a grand ol' time – _one movie at a time_.

And even when we don't watch a movie and we watch an old kid show (that isn't as good as _Hey Arnold_ – but I'll suffice) that is totally racist, we still manage to have fun. But that's just what best friends do.

They're always there for each other. They always support each other – through thick, thin, and terrible movies.

But I'm still pretty ticked off at her.

HE _DIDN'T_ SAY **BEB** _ONCE_!

* * *

**Hehe, I feel so nostalgic and fluffy at the moment. This is all based off of me and my friend's friendship and whatnot. And we do have MMM-s and watched the Terminator and texted during it and got threatened to be thrown out of our **_**own**_** houses, watching Reading Rainbows, and even getting into the GREATEST BUSINESS SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY! It's all my friends, but mostly Meg (who Ino is based off of – in this chapter anyways) who is uberly cool and lovely and all together amazing. **

**I decided that I only write well when I'm really upset or pissed. I'm terribly upset at the moment, and I utterly love this chapter with all my heart. Maybe I should get upset more often.**

**I love the reviews! I never knew this story would be so popular! Thank you all so much!**

**The Terminator needs to die by the way. And Life should be mandatory in school. It should be like, a class or something. 'Life 101'. Seriously.**


	8. 07: the upside of falling down

_Bike-riding_: (**verb**) _an activity where you go on your bike and ride around; usually done with other people, for when you do it alone it is mostly for physical endurance, but when friends are along for the ride, there is nothing but laughter, catching up on the latest gossip, and the occasional singing._ (_see also_: **scoping the town, exercise, Now and Then**)

_iPod Speakers_: (**noun**) _an electronic device (coming in many different colors) that holds your iPod and plays your popping tunes aloud for the world to hear; can be used for many things including to use for music in your shower, at a party where there really are no good music, or incase you want to go out with your friends on your bikes, put it in the basket, and sing along to old tunes while having a grand ol' time._ (_see also_: **iPod, boom** **box, rolling with the homies**)

_Singing_: (**verb**) _an activity that involves moving your vocal chords to produce a sound that either sounds like an animal dying, or is the melody of angels on a warm, summer day; this can be done anytime, anywhere, and with anyone to make the day better, annoy the hell out of someone to get what you want, or to just complete a dream that you've always wanted to try. _(_see also_: **chorus, music, childhood fantasies**)

Bike-riding is my ultimate pastime. As in, ever since I was little, I would go on my little pink bike with the green pom-poms on the handlebars and ride off into the sunset with my training wheels on guard.

iPod speakers are what I live for. Those things are ridiculously awesome in the fact that they are so versatile and come in the coolest coolers. My bright orange one's shine brighter than Naruto on a sunny day and they can be used for anything; preferably for what's on today's agenda.

Singing is the greatest thing anyone can do. You can randomly belt out when no one's home (or when someone's home – but it's not suggested for all the abuse you will probably sustain) or in the car when your jam is on the radio or just taking out your iPod, plugging in the speakers, and well, need I explain further?

And when you mix all these together, well, it's a rather adventurous day.

Especially if Sasuke Uchiha makes an appearance.

* * *

"All women have a garden, and a garden needs a big hose to water it  
…or a small hose…as long as it works."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Seven:  
__the upside of falling down_

* * *

"Haha, remember when YOUR mom explained it to YOU like that?"  
"…shut up…"

* * *

"Bikes?"

I looked down.

"Check."

"Basket?"

I looked towards the bikes.

"With the flowers?"

She sighed.

"Of course.

I smiled.

"Alright then – check."

"iPod?"

I looked in my pocket.

"Check."

"iPod speakers?"

I looked in the basket.

"Check."

"Knowledge of Now and Then."

And a psh escaped my mouth.

"Hellz yeah."

She gave an annoyed look.

I sighed.

"Check."

She smiled.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

_"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lollipop!" _

_"Gee, my lollipop is great!"_

_"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lollipop!"_

Ino took in a deep breath, but still continued riding as fast as me. I always led because if I was behind her, I'd always hit her tire, and, well, you can just imagine the rest.

"So what's the next song on your _Now and Then_ playlist?" She asked, still out of breath. I waited for the music to play.

_"You ask me why I change the color of my hair."_

She sighed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No! Of course not! This song is amazing."

I could just feel her smile through her words. "Yeah…you're right."

_"You ask me why I need thirty-two pairs of shoes."_

_"Yeah,"_

And as we continued on our _No Secret_ rampage, playfully riding our bikes at a leisurely speed, it was ridiculously fun. Sure, we got a lot of looks from people, some confirmed that we were in fact freaks, some that told us that we were really cool for doing such a timeless activity, and scarily, _rarely_, some would sing along, trying to be as chill as us, but failing because they weren't actually doing it, but just posing.

And I _hate_ posers.

So the young little girl and the couple of oldies, I can forgive, since they really can't do it, or just don't know the powers; but scarily, know the songs.

But the teenagers doing it, whether it was mocking or real, would pay; they would pay big time.

Okay, not really, but they just have no right.

'Cause this is me and Ino's thing and our thing is fabulous and NO ONE can take it away from us.

Why?

'Cause that's just what best friends do; that's just what awesome people do; that's just what teenagers do; that's just what – wait, I'm listening to a song for a reason, aren't I?

_"That's what girls do."_

_"They keep you guessing the whole day through."_

_"Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true."_

_"That's what girls–"_

And that's when I fall.

_Hard._

See, you know how I said it's _Ino_ that always falls? Right?

Yeah, I was wrong.

_Way_ wrong.

But honestly, could you blame me?

My current love interest just walked onto the street and smirked at me.

What would _you_ do?

Wouldn't you have forgotten the words to your favorite song, stop pedaling, and fall flat on your face?

Okay, _don't_ answer that.

"Sakura! Sakura! Oh my God, are you okay??"

I could just hear her loud screams and I groaned in irritation and pain. And the moaning stopped when I felt two strong arms put themselves around my waist, pulling me up. I knew it wasn't Ino, 'cause, well, Ino just doesn't smell that way, and I'm all together straight, so I wouldn't be enjoying it that much if she really was the one picking me up.

And when I was placed in the lap of someone sitting on the curb, I looked up and my eyes met with caring, onyx ones. I smiled lopsidedly, feeling a bit woozy from being this close to him.

Sure, all summer we've spent a lot of time together; we flirted, we went out on the town, we shamelessly flirted, and we even _cuddled_ (crazy, I know – but when you're on the beach or watching a movie, there is nothing better to do then that), but the one thing we hadn't done was kiss since that one morning.

It's not that I don't want to (or that _he_ doesn't for that matter – or well, says Ino, and sometimes, she really just _can't_ be trusted), but we just haven't had the right atmosphere or purpose to. We're always interrupted if we do it when one is leaving, and sometimes it just gets awkward.

So being this close always makes me a little drowsy, and is part of the reason to why some of our kisses don't occur.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in voice.

I shook my head and murmured a small 'yes', still mesmerized by his eyes and his all together masculinity that always astounds me.

"Maybe you should get her cleaned up. I highly doubt we have first aid stuff at my house." Ino suggested, but I knew the true meaning behind her words. I knew for a fact that my mom put a first aid kit in my suitcase before I left.

Sasuke nodded, for some reason finding Ino's words truthful and…_effective_. Oh the _horror_. "Sure. I'll be back with her soon." And with that, he picked me up bridal style (holy crap all my fantasies are coming true in one day – first the _Now and Then_ thing, and now being carried in an _oh-so-hott_ fashion by _my_ stud muffin) and carried me to his house.

Which excites me even more. I've never been to his house. We'd always hang out outside of our warm abodes.

It was only a two minute walk, and when he opened the door, air conditioning and the smell of vanilla made its way into my nostrils. I looked up a little, but then instantly rested my head back down, dizzy from the sudden movement.

He looked at me concerned after my act. I just smiled sheepishly, and sat down on the counter that he was placing me on.

I glanced around the kitchen when I was free from his arms, amazed at everything from the tiled floor to the detailed little flowers on the top of the cabinets. And not to mention that it was quite a large kitchen, smelling of fresh lemon and something I couldn't place my finger on.

"Wow." I breathed, but I don't think it was heard by Sasuke.

I stared over at him, noticing that he was looking at me. I blushed and he smirked, glorifying in the fact that he had that kind of effect on me. "So, where is Naruto?"

"I told him I was going to go find you, so he went to go and get ramen."

I giggled, knowing that Naruto would rather eat ramen than go in a time machine, or something crazy like that. "But how did he know to leave when you were going to see me? Why didn't he come?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

I countered his smirk with one of my own. "Yes."

His smirked widened. "I think you know why."

And then his lips seemed less distant then they were a few seconds ago. And they were nearing in faster while I found my eyes becoming heavy, my eyelashes fluttering a few times before closing.

"Sasuke-chan!"

And that was a real mood killer. The sorta high pitched voice, yet still manly, made it's way into my ears as I pulled away from the annoyed man in front of me. "_Itachi_," he hissed under his breath, slightly scaring me.

"And who is this _dazzling_ young lady?"

I looked over at the person speaking, seeing long, black hair held up in a lose ponytail, almost reminding me of Neji, but much hotter. His eyes were dark, like Sasuke's but they held amusement. He had a smirk akin to Sasuke's on his lips and, _oh yeah_, did I mention he was _freaking shirtless_?

Really, I need to fall down more often.

Or maybe just go to Sasuke's house.

Yeah, that's it.

"Sakura Haruno." I greeted while jumping off the counter and sticking out my hand. He shook it eagerly and I think I might have fallen in love.

One thing was different about this Uchiha. He wasn't _rude_.

THERE IS A GOD!

I heard a grunt from behind me. Suddenly, I felt cold hands put themselves on my hips and a head on my shoulder, probably reminding me that I have a _sortakindamaybe_ (okay – I really don't know _what_ he is, but I'll find out _one day_) boyfriend in the same room as me, and I shouldn't be ogling his gorgeous older brother.

"Itachi, isn't Deidara-chan coming over soon?" Sasuke asked in almost a mocking…_sinister_ voice. And what is with that prefix? And why can't he use it on me?

The boy (_man_) whose name is apparently Itachi (_superly sexy_, might I add) shook his head. "Yes, and he should be here in a few minutes."

There was an awkward silence, and I really didn't know what to say. So I tried, "Who is Deidara?"

I could just feel Sasuke's jaw turn into a smirk at my shoulder, his lips twisting into a 'haha' kinda grin, teasing anyone that dare defy him and his almighty power. And who was this unlucky bastard today?

_Itachi._

"Deidara is Itachi's _boyfriend_."

I thought my heart stopped beating.

My lips turned dry.

My vision slightly blurred.

I almost felt like crying.

Why?

How could someone so unbelievably good-looking and cool and nice and polite be _gay_??

But now, when you think about it, it kind of works.

Never mind.

There isn't a god.

"Kami-sama Sasu-chan, she just walked in the house and you already have to scare her with this crazy family's weird habits. Just wait till she meets _mommy_."

And then we were silent, you know, for a good minute until a door opened. I turned, hoping it wasn't this alleged mother.

And luckily it wasn't (I don't _think,_ anyways).

In came a blonde who was tall and lanky, having her (or _his_ – god, life is so confusing) hair up in a ponytail, a flawless face to match.

"And this," Itachi walked up to the blonde, grasping his/her hand, "is Deidara."

And yes, I stood in shock.

_Again._

Why?

I was jealous of a _guy_.

But, in all fairness, this guy had pretty hair and was the boyfriend of an _incredibly_ hunkalicious guy.

But a _gay_ guy?

Could I get anymore shallow?

_…probably._

And with that, the lovely couple started heading upstairs (I don't even _want_ to think about what they're going to do up there), but not before Itachi turned around and said, "And you better help her with that cut, Sasuke. It could get infected."

And with his gay (I'm _so_ superficial) brother's words running through his mind (hell, if I had a homo of a brother, I'd always think about what he was doing – but not really, since I just _don't_ swing that way), he went into the bathroom and came out with a little white box as I got back on the counter.

"Ow!" I shrieked in pain when something touched my cut.

Sasuke looked up, smirking at my pain.

"That hurt, Kami-sama."

Again, he smirked.

"Tch, stupid Uchiha's."

And then I felt his soft hand run from my ankle to my knee, causing giggles to spill off my lips. Once he realized the effect this had on me, he continued to go to my thigh, then from my hand to my shoulder, standing up in the process.

When he got to my neck, I could feel his warm breath dance across my lips, my eyes meeting with his (_extremely close_) ones.

"Wow…" I breathed before shutting my eyes.

"Sasuke-chan!"

…do you see what I mean about these stupid interruptions?

* * *

**Hehe…pretty late and I have no reason. My bad. Forgiveness?**

**But anyways, yeah, I love this chapter, so it makes up for it. And it's **_**sortakindamaybe**_** long, so it works. **

**I've found a theme song for this story. I actually think I'll put it in the next chapter. Like, all the songs that inspire Sakura and her love, or something weird like that. It shall be cool. And if you have any suggestions, feel free to share!**

**Next one will be out on Tuesday, or even tomorrow since it's halfway written and I feel really guilty.**


	9. 08: mastercard memories

_Bonfire_: (**noun**) _a big fire that you create from wood and a match; can be used to keep one cozy on a camping trip, but mostly used for parties on the beach where people shall gather around it, warm blankets wrapped around then like cocoons, beer in hand, pictures and other old and useless stuff being burned in the cackling fire, and to snuggle up to your mancandy who always seems to make everything better – especially a night used for making memories._ (_see also_: **fire, beach, burning**)

_Warmth_: (**noun**) _a feeling you can get in your body, by snuggling up in a blanket or drinking hot chocolate, and in your heart, by kisses (or any other PDA – public display of affection) or just the simple feeling of love; this simple sensation is easy to obtain and is greatly needed in every day life – whether you're in the middle of a snowstorm and you need some seriously fuzzy socks, or you're feeling loveless, and whether it's a big smooch from your boytoy, or a big hug from your bestie, it'll always get the job done._ (_see also_: **cozy, tenderness, love**)

_Memories_: (**noun**) _a recollection of things that happened during life (whether yours or someone else's) that are greatly cherished and are incredibly helpful throughout life; some can be of bad things, such as death or embarrassment, but some can be spectacular, like love, friendship, and the all-powerful old Nickelodeon shows, and these are exponentially precious, never to be lost in your mind or in the scrapbooks you keep to help you remember in your old age, for they make you who you are – and who you shall become._ (_see also_: **memoir, pictures, never forgotten**)

A bonfire is that wonderful, cackling fire that makes every summer (and just regular life) worth living, for it is some great form of therapy that is free (_minus_ the warm blankets and whatnot), it keeps you warm, and it is just plain fun.

Warmth is what I feel in my heart whenever Sasuke passes by, or _As Told By Ginger_ comes on TV at 6:30 in the morning. It can be a cup of chai tea, a walk on the beach, a hug, or even the feel of your feet squishing between your toes – and the flip-flops you put them in, _of course._

Memories are those wonderful things you remember from your childhood, or yesterday when you and your (_really blonde_) best friend got kicked out of Wal-Mart (just for knocking over some Barbie displays with our bouncy balls). They keep you going when you feel like your world's a mess and they always put a smile on your face – even the bad ones, because they are long and gone, and you realize the stupidity of them.

And a night like tonight just doesn't come often, so we're going to live it up.

We'll drink, we'll party, we'll make some new friends, we'll think of this summer, we'll think of last year – but the one thing we _won't_ do is think about _tomorrow_.

Or the new school year.

Because we're living in the _now_, and that's all that seems to matter.

Because tomorrow (_next year_), we may not get to hang out. Tomorrow (_next year_), we will go to different schools. Tomorrow (_next year_), won't be summer.

Tomorrow (_next year_), there won't be love.

Well, there probably will be, but it really just won't be the same.

Because this is _now_, and _now_ says that what we have is special. It doesn't say that long distance relationships won't work, since we live a few minutes from each other. It doesn't say that we really aren't boyfriend/girlfriend, since we do that kind of cliché dating things almost every day.

It doesn't say we weren't meant to be, because obviously we are.

It does say that today is a present, so we better take it, open it, let our sore eyes bask in glory, and use it like there was no tomorrow (_seriously_). It does say that all things are possible, like meeting David Cook and long distance relationships. It does say that you don't have to be dating in order for there to be love.

It does say that people are meant to be, for what are humans without the high hopes of the possibility of the impossible?

* * *

"A bonfire with the wood, matches, etc: _20 dollars_."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Eight__:  
__mastercard memories_

* * *

"A cozy blanket made of cotton: _10 dollars_."  
"A night under the stars, full of love, memories, and the ever-popular feeling of warmth: _priceless_."

* * *

The soft sound of the waves mixing with the catchy tune slowly draining on the radio was the perfect background music to the perfect evening. The wind lightly sprawled across the sky, creating a light breeze, but still a practical one. The blanket in my hand was butter-soft and the man sitting next to me was candy-sweet (but not as sweet as his kisses – which have not yet been received).

I placed my hand on his, playing with his fingers that have yet to even flinch from their position on my knee. He spared me a glance, a quick smirk gracing his lips as he noticed the playful look in my eyes.

He interlocked our fingers and pulled me closer, resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his silky hairs tickle my neck as he dug his head in, trying to find warmth and comfort (I think, anyways) while also being incredibly cute.

I placed my head on top of his, nuzzling in. I thought I heard a chuckle, but that could have been part of the sound in the background, creating a quiet melody for us love-birds to snuggle up to.

"Mmm, Sakura?"

I nodded my head, urging him to continue, but still added a simple 'yes'.

He sighed. I think anyways. I heard a deep breath and a moving of the shoulders, either indicating happiness, or grief.

(I hoped it wasn't the latter)

"In a week or two, we go back to school. What are we going to do?"

I sighed now, recognizing that this was in fact a troubling situation. But then I realized his mistake, and mine as well. I quickly lifted my head up, and that must have slightly startled him, for he did as well. I looked him in the eye. "You can't say that Sasuke-kun! We can't talk about that tonight. Save it for later – later this summer, later this week, heck even tomorrow, but not _now_."

I definitely surprised him, but he shook his head, somehow understanding – or he just didn't want his ass kicked by his crazy girlfriend (which I'm still not even sure of).

"I didn't know it bothered you that much." He _sortakindamaybe_ mumbled.

I ran my fingers through my hair, slightly embarrassed and slightly feeling empowerment. "It's not that. It's just, well, tonight is for reminiscing on old memories – and kinda destroying them – while at the same time creating new ones. And since you're my boyfriend, I just don't want to ruin that."

I stopped.

"Wait, am I your girlfriend?"

He gave me that look. You know – _the look_. The one as if saying _'you're some complete idiot for you haven't realized this'_. Or worse, _'of course not'_. I think he didn't use the aforementioned one though, for he really can't be _that_ mean. "Of course. What do you think we've been doing for the past, like, summer?"

I shrugged, feeling really stupid right now. "Shamelessly flirting?" I tried.

Again came _the look_. "Stop talking about Naruto and Ino."

I smiled while looking over at the two. Ino was on his lap, whispering in his ear and whatever it was, it must have been funny, or just really dirty, because Naruto was giggling (seriously, like, not even _laughing_ – just his regular, girlish chuckles) and blushing as well.

Next to her was Tenten, a girl we had met on the beach this summer. She goes to Cloud High, but she's pretty cool. Her hair was actually down tonight, probably to attract Lee, this other kid we met who proclaims me his _youthful cherry blossom_.

Let's just say that Sasuke doesn't like him.

This couple Shikamaru and Temari were on a piece of wood only a few feet away from us. I'm pretty sure the nerdy, lazy-ass was sleeping while the blonde was chugging down her beer, probably greatly troubled as to why she paired up with her complete opposite.

And with all this love around me, I couldn't help but feel at home.

I had a man next to me, and he just screamed _love_, or _'I'm super smexy and am_ _your boyfriend – a total bonus'_. I had couples around me, sharing the love that I'd always dreamed of – always wanted.

And now I have it.

Okay, _kinda_.

Do we have love?

Probably not.

Will we one day?

Hellz yeah!

* * *

"And there the picture goes."

I tossed the retched memory into the fire, so happy that I've finally gotten over him. So happy that I can be free from all pain and heartbreak.

So happy that I've finally found my glue gun and its owner.

"And what was that?" I looked over at my night in shining armor (sweatshirt and smexy jeans), equipped with a glue gun (sweet words and even sweeter gestures). He raised a questioning eyebrow at my burning of the photo and the accomplished smile on my face.

I shrugged. "Just a picture of Sai shirtless."

"And it was so painful to give it away?"

"It was actually. I mean, I'm over him and everything, but man was he _hott_. Especially without a shirt."

Sasuke frowned. "I bet I'm hotter."

"What is with guys and their huge egos?"

Sasuke smirked. "You love it. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

"I never did."

I sat down next to him, a large smile on my face, as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I looked to see that he his cheeks were slightly flushing a crimson red, but he quickly paled when the (_not uncommon_) smug smirk came upon his face as he took something out of his pocket.

He handed it to me, the grin still in place.

My mouth almost flung open, for in my hand was a picture of Sasuke shirtless, smirking that same smirk that is currently taking its place on his lips.

"How did you…?"

He shrugged. "You were talking about it yesterday to Ino. I thought it was only necessary."

I quickly smiled while hugging the living daylights out of him because one, it was a ridiculously sweet gesture, two, he is much, _much_ hotter, and three, I get to have a picture of my boyfriend (_that's right bitches!_), shirtless, for the rest of my pathetic life.

Two words.

_Freaking. Awesome._

…yeah.

After the hugging stopped, Sasuke uttered, "Don't I at least get a reward for this?"

I eyed him sneakily. "And what kind of reward would you like?" I inched closer to him and my breath hitched in my throat when I felt his hot breath dance across my lips.

"I think you already know."

And that's when our lips met.

He slowly started kissing my bottom lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck, quickly being pulled onto his lap. I reveled in the fact that we finally got our second kiss; the second chance.

His lips tasted like honey, and on the inside, the flavor was a mix of the alcohol we had earlier and peppermint, due to the breath mint I saw him pop into his mouth about ten minutes ago.

He tasted like _perfection_.

But not really, since, as the great Jon Bon Jovi once stated, mediocrity is nobody's goal, but neither is perfection; we will never be perfect.

And his lack of perfection (but, again, not really, since, well, just _look at him_) made it all the more perfect.

He tasted like _love_.

Not just the love you throw around to your best friend or your Barbie dolls, not the love you share with the affair you constantly have with the computer, and not even summer love.

Just love.

He tasted like _forever_.

_(and ever, and ever, and ever)_

* * *

**I feel like I'm making Neji cry and Hinata die (haha – _rhyme_!). But I'm just branching out, so NaruIno and LeeTen are just gonna have to do at the moment. And branching out is kinda fun. It's just like Meg suggested (and if anyone's mad for the tiny delay (an hour here people, it's not **_**that**_** terrible), please blame her. she's the one who is NOT **_**snappy **_**(****haha, bitch!****) and stayed at my house so she could win **_**Apples to Apples**_** while reading my new issue of **_**Seventeen**_** magazine and mooching of all the white cheddar popcorn in **_**my**_** house – **_**love ya, sweetums!**_**) **

**I absolutely LOVE this chapter with all my heart, but, well, what ELSE is new? I say that about every chapter, but it's true. Whatever I'm working on is my favorite. My drama teacher always says that when he's asked what play is his favorite, he says the one he's working on. Same with me. And just out of curiosity, what was your guy's favorite chapter?**

**Okay, so, in all sincerity (haha – take **_**that**_** Meg) this was a little late (an hour – I'm guilty), but I did have a busy schedule yesterday and today. I had camp and shopping at Target and buying Barbie dolls (**_**Beach-Party Ken and Top-Model Barbie**_**) and playing with them and youth group and going to friendly's and going in my friend's pool (I got a sunburn if that makes anyone feel better), and playing board games. But I still haven't had a real conversation with my Ali-chian (so when you read this, call me bitch! :) – our song is on and it's making me really sad;  
****YOU GOTTA LOVE YOURSELF IF YOU COULD EVER LOVE ME!!)**

**Next chapter out…**_**soon**_**.**

**No promises, and as a few reviewers said (and Meg pointed out after me freaking about this being late), that's cool, since, well, I write when I feel like it, and that's just what I should do. 'Cause I write to please myself, not others. It's your choice to read it. **

_peace out, cub scout!  
_**(new favorite saying – _for serious_) **


	10. 09: this crazy thing called love

_Long-distance Relationship_: (**noun**) _a relationship between two people where one lives far away from the other due to moving, or just living in another state/country (and sometimes, world) and you meet on vacation; these type of bonds are very hard to maintain and not many do, for there is cheating, finding someone else, or just loosing genuine interest in the other person involved, but if they do last, then it really must be something special – something you should never let go of._ (_see also_: **never going to work, tears, hardship**)

_Future_: (**noun**) _a word used to describe things coming up, either tomorrow or a million years from now; some fear the topic, for they are afraid of what could happen, what they could do, or who they could become, but most find the topic intriguing, liking to talk about what will happen in their, or others lives, and when that basis is formed, many can jam out to Whitney Houston or even the Phil of the Future theme song; and when all is said and done, all you can do is not dwell on the past and look to the future – look to the light. _(_see also_: **opportunity, hope, old Disney shows with terrible and unexpected endings**)

_Love_: (**noun**) _an amazing feel you get in your chest from anything that delights you; it can be receiving the password journal you asked for every Christmas, the smell of pancakes when you first wake up, a hug your mother gives you for either good luck, good measure, or just to tell you that she's always there for you, the look in someone's eyes when they see you, a longing kiss after not seeing someone for a while, or even the love you feel for yourself when you know you've done something good; this indescribable feeling is something that can happen often, but is more precious when it comes in little spurts, little surprises – after all, love is the greatest gift anyone could give, or receive. _(_see also_: **enchantment, everlasting, emotion mentioned in almost every song**)

A long distance relationship is what Sasuke-kun and I would have to endure, since, well, we don't go to the same school and there was no chance in me asking my mom to move. But it wasn't that far, only a twenty-minute car ride – even though it felt like _much_ longer.

And there was always the possibility that he'd lose interest in me, because, _really_, nothing like our love this summer could ever be the same – could ever be rekindled.

The future is what I totally fear. It's probably one of my biggest, too. But sometimes you really just have to look to the future and hope it's going to be alright (_my future's so bright, I have to wear shades!_).Because once you instill that hope into you, there is nothing you can't do – nothing you can't face.

Well, except bad things. But those bad things can be protected by my glue gun. Yeah.

And love.

Wait, do I _really_ need to explain?

Feh, sure, why not?

Love, that undeniably incredible feeling that comes whenever Sasuke grabs my hand, or when he looks me in the eye in that totally, _'there is no other girl I'd want to look at right_ _now'_, or even that time when we were at his parents dinner they hosted to meet me and Sasuke said I, _apparently_, looked _too_ hot, and he took me into his parents bedroom and made-out with me.

That was until _Itachi_ came in to tell us dinner was ready.

And then, the most disturbing image came into my mind. What if him and Dei-Dei (cool nickname, right?) did this same thing, and like, went _all the freaking way_? And then I'd be lying on the bed, Sasuke hovering over me and sticking his tongue in my mouth.

_(bad thoughts Sakura, bad)_

But love is more than just Sasuke and his unbelievably delicious kisses.

It's the way Ino is always there for me, and how she always hugs me when there really isn't a purpose except the lack of a hug, or how she'll, like, support me and how she'll help me pick out outfits for meeting Sasuke's parents.

And yeah, she's kinda a whore, and a blonde, and _sortakindamaybe_ my lesbian lover (but only when Sasuke's around so we can get him jealous – but seriously, if I _could_ have a lesbian lover, it would _so_ be her). But I wouldn't change one hair on her (_extremely_ _beach_ _blonde_) head.

'Cause she's just _that_ cool.

* * *

"That can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series, kind of love."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Nine_:  
_this crazy thing called love_

* * *

"Seriously Ino, have you been watching Mary-Kate and Ashley movies again?"  
"BACK OFF, BARBIE!"

* * *

I looked up at Ino while she fiddled with her hair and applied some lip-gloss, smacking her lips together before checking her eyes. I stared in awe that someone could look _that_ beautiful without make-up (okay, no lesbian-ness, seriously, I just don't swing that way – example: _Sasuke Uchiha_. 'Nuff said). Seriously, I'm the only person in this world that has ever seen her like this, and it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

Not in the _'seriously, you are smoking'_ kinda way, but the _'some amazing girl like_ _this choice ME to be her bestie and look at her hideous (beautiful) face every day'_. And that was enough for me to want to continue being her best friend forever.

And that was _love_.

But love, in so many words, can mean so many things.

_(see above)_

I mean, is what I feel for Sasuke the same as I feel for Ino?

No, because, like, Ino is a _girl_, and Sasuke is a _guy_.

But is it just adoration, or just liking, or is it _love_?

How do you even know what love really is?

Well, I guess I'll have to resort to _the expert_.

"Hey, Ino?" She turned around from the mirror and faced me, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Oh, well, I was just wondering, um, how do you know when you're in love?"

She got this incredibly mischievous look on her face. "Does this have something to do with, oh, I don't know, _Sasuke_?"

I sighed. "No, it has to do with my hott, Spanish concubine, Mauricio."

She giggled, then sat next to me on the bed, hugging me tightly. I quickly shimmied out of her tight grip and gave her an odd look, ruminating on the fact of my incredibly weird friends.

"What are you doing? You know we only go lesbo on Sasuke-kun." Suddenly realization hit me and I stared. Not just, like, looked quietly so it wouldn't be rude, but openly stared with my mouth agape. "Ino, are you trying to tell me _something_?"

And now it was her turn to look shocked (and slightly offended?). "Are you shitting me? Do you think I'd being going on a date with _Naruto_ right now if I was _gay_?"

Insert crazy stare.

(but for _other_ reasons)

"You're going on a _date_ with NARUTO??"

And then the giggling continued, like a little school girl and her little school boy crush. She then blushed, and I knew that this was something important to her; it wasn't just one of those dates she went on to get _in between the sheets_ later, or even just to hook up with the guy.

This was important because it was _real_.

Because she wanted it.

Because it was _love_.

Alright, let's not get _too_ carried away, but come on, how am I even supposed to know what _love_ is?

All my life I've dreamed of falling in love, getting swept of my feet, and then ride off into the sunset on his white stallion – while also managing to wear a wedding dress, stilettos, and side-saddling the horse.

Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde greeted while running towards me, her hands flailing and her ponytail atop her head quickly becoming loose because of the bounce in her step.

I smiled and waved lazily, gesturing for her to sit down in front of me. "Hey Ino-darling,"

She sighed and lay back in her chair, trying to cool down from the heat probably. "So, I've been called her because…?"

I grinned impishly. "Well, you see, I was, um, wondering," she got a weird look, as if saying_, 'you, __think__, wow, __that__ can't be good'_, "have you ever been in love?"

I better just come out with it. I'm not one to beat around the bush.

Okay, I am, but this is uberly important and summer is over soon, and, well, I just _need_ to do this.

She smiled while looking up dreamily. "Um, kinda. I guess. I know you asked earlier, but I'm still not sure. I mean, even after that date, and how amazing it was, and how it never compared to any other date, I'm still not quite sure what love is. What about you?"

I contemplated that thought. I already stated what I thought, but hey, a girl can change her mind.

"Do you think that maybe there really isn't love?"

She got that same shocked look on her face as before, but somehow it hurt more; it felt as if I'd betrayed her.

Or maybe just love.

And both were bad.

"How could you think that?"

I shrugged sheepishly, looking down at the latte that I was currently stirring to get my mind away from the intruding question that just wouldn't go away. "It's just, well," I looked up at her, "maybe it's just lust. Maybe there is no love and all we do is crave each other. That's humans after all; all we mere mortals do is _want and want and want_. We never _give_."

"_You_ might, but seriously, there are good people in the world. And everyone gives. Okay, fine, not everyone; but everyone _lends_, and sometimes giving isn't enough. Sometimes you just need to lend a hand, lend a heart, lend a smile, lend a frame of mind. Do you have go give your hand – no, but when you help, it makes a difference. Do you have to give your heart – not to everyone, but only to the one who deserves it. Do you give your smile – no, but you show it for all the world to see. Do you give away an idea – no, but you share it."

"Of course we lend, but that doesn't mean we can't _give_ as well."

She sighed, but a light smile came on her face, as if she's on the verge of a mental outbreak. I got excited because ever since I saw _The Simpson's Movie_, I always wanted to have an epiphany.

"Sakura, if we give, then that is only to one person, and therefore only they can have it, for you can't take it back after something is given – that's just _rude_. But, if you lend, then you help more people, then you can share more, then there's more love to go around. And really, that's all our world needs."

"So you're saying that when I say that I love Sasuke, I shouldn't give my heart, but only lend it to him."

She smiled again, that smile that was light and airy and happy – as if she was on top of the world and she wasn't afraid to let anyone know; not afraid to let everyone know how marvelous this thing called _love_ is.

"Sakura, darling, you give your heart to _one_ person and one person only."

I sighed, looking down again. "How do you know _who_? What if you give it to someone and they break it. It'll never be the same again."

"I know that many always say that your heart is like a mirror; once it's broken, you shouldn't try to fix it because you'll hurt yourself. But listen to me when I say that when a guy takes a part of your heart, you'll find a new one who will replace the empty space by giving you some of _his_ heart."

I gushed at the romantic energy flowing from the usually slutty, man-using Ino who only used boys for physical pleasure, when she could be using them for the mental pleasure you receive just from one look in the eye.

"I still don't know who to give my heart to – or, well, _lend_. I think its Sasuke, but what if I'm wrong?"

"If you really think so, then do it. You only fall in love once; the rest is just practice to make sure you're heart can take it."

I smiled happily. "It stood through _Sai_."

She giggled. "And now it'll stand through Sasuke; the one boy who needs your heart – the one who deserves it."

"Okay, but, um, should I say that I love him?"

She shrugged. "I'm still not positive on this whole love subject, but listen to your heart."

And then she took a sip of her cameral cappuccino, as if what she said was the simplest thing in the world.

But how can you listen to your heart when the only thing you can recognize is a tiny beating, like a little drum reminding you that you're alive?

Kami-sama, why is life so incredibly confusing?

I sighed. This was never going to be solved.

Why can't there be a _book_ or something?

Wait.

Insert light bulb going off.

And as I sped out of the little café with Ino calling after me, there was only one place for the destination on my mind.

* * *

The smell of new and old books alike came into my nose as I opened the wooden door, cold air blowing on my face. I quietly closed the door and counted the steps my flip-flops made when they walked across the red-carpeted floor.

I looked around, glancing at the people in this facility. There were some teens, who I presumed as nerds for they decided to stay in the library during there summer and not at the beach, reading books at the tables, very caught up in what was going on and not that there was someone there own age feeling sorry for them and their geek-ness.

And then there were some oldies, quietly reading in large chairs, as if they were at home. But we all know that this is the only place where you can really read; where you can really be at peace.

There were two girls sitting all the way in the back by the air-conditioner, panting heavily. They looked too popular and Barbie-like to actually want to be in a library, but as this great place taught me, _never judge a book by its cover._

Even though I think they're just here to get away from the scolding summer heat.

A little boy and girl, around the age of five, were in the corner of the small library, reading a thin book. Probably a childhood fantasy or even a book with a hero and his heroine.

It brought me back to the days of my childhood where I'd dream of that happening to me. Or well, not really my childhood. Kinda like, a few months ago when I really didn't think it would happen and would just wish.

But, see, it _did_ happen.

And for that I am grateful.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice said. I looked up to see that I wandered towards the front desk, where a lady with gray hair in a tight bun, adorning glasses, and a wrinkled face (you know, the usual, grumpy old lady) stood.

_(and suddenly, all my years of wanting to be a librarian seemed like a lost cause)_

"Um, no thank you," I said politely while walking away, towards the only section that would fit this problem I'm trying to solve.

And as I sat down on the little stool that was provided in that area, I looked at the variety of books. Soon, I heard a chair shuffle against the carpet and turned to the little kids sitting at the oak table near me. The boy sat up, pushed his chair back, and then walked away towards the bathroom.

And as he was stalking towards the little boy's room, she sighed happily while resting her hands in her chin.

It was a look that I've seen before. Adoration? Liking? Happy?

_Love?_

"You, uh, like him?" I tried. The girl instantly turn around as a large grin came onto her cherry red lips. Again, she happily sighed while getting a dreamy look in her eyes; almost like the one Ino used today (_except cuter_).

Do I look like that when _I'm_ with Sasuke?

She giggled. "No,"

I gave an inquisitive look, because, _really_, I've read enough books and watched enough TV and seen Ino at the height of her love-roller-coaster, and I _know_ that _that_ is a look of love. "Seriously?"

She giggled again as a large grin split across her face, slowly starting with the turnings of her lips, then sparkling white emitting, showing perfection and genuine happiness. "I love him."

And I froze.

The way she said it, with such confidence, such nonchalance, such sacrifice, and such truth. She knew what she wanted, she knew how to get it, and she knew how she felt.

And she is ten years younger than me.

But hey, who better to take advice from than the person who feels it the most?

"And how do you know when you're in love?"

And she gave me one of those Sasuke looks. You know, the whole _'idiot' _act. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, you see, there's this guy,"

And this is when she got all giddy, bouncing in her seat and turning her full attention to me.

"And, okay, so he's my boyfriend. We've been dating all summer and we go to different schools. I think I might love him, but I really don't know. That's why I wanted to ask you, seeing how you are very experienced in this feeling with _your_ boyfriend."

She laughed again, but not as happy as before – it was a hallow noise that came from the back of her throat that showed lucid sorrow. "He's not my boyfriend." And then she brightened up, and when I saw the light in her eyes, I was reminded of myself when I was little.

Oh how I wish I could be that young again, to have no care in the world. To become best friends with any girl you meet on the playground, holding their hand and running around, only to become best friends again with them tomorrow. To throw around the word _love_ like it doesn't matter – like no one cares. All they want to do is hear it.

And once I was done with my inner monologue, I stopped and turned to the girl, her eyes still lit with joy and a grin still present on her face. "Sometimes, when he doesn't know that you like – I mean _love_ – him, well, that's the best. Because all the signs are more."

"And what are these apparent signs?"

She stood up in her chair and angled it toward me. She sat down gracefully, crossed her legs, and placed her laced hands on the top of her knee. "Okay, well, first off, you get all these, um, butterflies in your stomach when he looks you in the eye; now, this could be an _'are you alright?' _kinda look, or a _'hey'_, or an _'I need you'_, heck, even, _'you're weird'_ look.

"And when he says your name – whether it rolls off his tongue or he's saying it in annoyance – your heartbeat steadily increases because his voice, is, like, _super yummy_ when he says _your_ name.

"You feel this totally electric shock in you whenever he touches you – and not in the inappropriate way, 'cause, like, _ew_, that's yucky and you're too young for that anyway. But when he holds your hand, or lightly brushes your hair or whatever. Those kinds of things really make your blood boil and your head spin.

"Whenever you think about him – and if you do think about him a lot, that is also a sure sign – whether it be when you're with him or not, and you find yourself smiling the whole time, that is an obvious sign that he makes you happy.

"And there is one last and final test."

I shook my head, anticipating her advice (hey, it's working for me so far).

"When you're eating snack, and even though you have some super delicious snack like a bag of goldfish – especially the colored kind that only you have and it makes you cool – or a bag of pretzels, and he always has something better because guys are just cool like that and us girls have to suffer. And when he has something amazing, like a chocolate chip cookie, or even a cupcake with pink frosting – even though he _hates_ pink – he'll always share it with you, or even give you the whole thing. And when he does that, you just _know_, from the small little flicker of hope in your stomach and in your heart, that this is _love_ – and this is _forever_."

And as her words sunk in, and as I slightly believed this amazing snack-analogy, I realized that Sasuke hated sweets.

* * *

I giggled in pure delight as Sasuke kept swinging me in his arms, adding a dip for good measure. I hooked my arms around his neck, making sure I was safe even though I knew that when I was with him (and especially in his arms), I'd always be okay – I'd never get hurt.

Sasuke leaned in for a light kiss that I granted before going back to his _smooth_ _moves_. And once we stopped dancing to 80's pop, the radio turned to a slow song and I looked him in the eyes, pleading for the clichéd fantasy that every girl wants to come true.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him. I snuggled my head into his chest while my fingers ran through his satin hair.

And as we swayed to the music, and the little girl's insightful words came back to me, I realized that this was it – this was what I've always dreamed of.

This was _love_.

And now was as good as a time as any to express it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Deep breathe Sakura. Don't make a fool of yourself. Be natural, and calm, but hell, you've _got_ to tell him.

"I, I'm pretty sure – I'm falling in love with you."

And the dancing stopped.

My breathing halted and I timidly looked up, almost ashamed at what I said.

"Well, you see, um, I was thinking about this for a while now, and Ino was no help, and then I couldn't find any books on it, so then this little girl was there, and she explained what love was, you know, using desserts."

He smirked. "Desserts?"

"Yeah, but see, that's the thing. You hate desserts, but her analogy was that the guy shares with her, even when it's obviously the best thing. And you, you share your kindness and love with me, even though I'm so totally not worthy and there are probably _way_ better girls than me–"

He kissed me.

"There is no girl better than you."

And that's when my blush came on. It was mild at first, but then as a charming smile came on his face, I couldn't help but flush to a color red that I'm not even sure exists.

I've never seen him smile before.

And I kinda like it.

And with that, he scooped be back into his arms and we began dancing again.

Sure, he didn't say that he loved me too, but somehow he did. With a small kiss and a meaningful smile, it felt that those words would never compare to what I got.

And as we continued dancing, and even after when he dropped me off at my house and he kissed me, then smiled that small little smile that made everything in this world amazing and coated in sugar, I knew that there is such a thing as love, and fairytales coming true, and dessert-theories, and even little girls who know more about love than someone who truly experiences it (even though she really did).

And happy endings, because its summer and it would just be wrong if I didn't get my knight in shining armor (_glue-gun included_), my fashionable shoes, and my happy ending.

* * *

**I kinda feel like my life has a purpose now.**

**And believe it or not, I came up with the whole love-analogies in here, so no steal-age, seriously.**

**Ino is kinda slutty, but we all love her, right? Oh, and most of that Ino love was for **_**Coco-Minu**_** since, **_**apparently**_**, there was a lack of it. Did this satisfy your Saku-Ino friendship?**

**(can anyone name the movie in the quote? and maybe who said each one and when and stuff. if you do, well, um, I'll love you eternally? okay, maybe a prize, if I feel up to it)**

**(2 chapters left)**

**(**_**mama mia **_**plus **_**batman **_**equals **_**serious love**_**)**

**;) **


	11. 10: two halves make a whole

_Rules_: (**noun**) _a set of laws, either for moral codes, or ethical ones, that tell you what to do and what you shouldn't do; these should be followed like one would follow anything, like their religion, a teacher, or even their crazy best friends and their crazy plans, because if you don't listen, you could get in trouble or just miss out on something amazing; some rules can be fun to follow, like having special days in school like 'hat-day' (ethical), like having a guy pay when he takes you out since he just has too (moral), or even that your best friend and you have to be besties for life._ (_see also_: **regulations,** **systems, ways of life**)

_Secrets_: (**noun**) _a private thought that one shares with another person, like their parent, teacher, or best friend, that is not to be spread around like gossip for it is either embarrassing, life-threatening, or you just don't want anyone to know; one has to keep a secret, or all trust will be broken, because if you don't keep a secret, you are no longer trusted with anything and all your life you'll regret it; secrets can be funny, interesting, or just disturbing, but you always listen because it is what people do to relieve stress._ (_see also_: **hush-hush, honesty, friendship**)

_Half_: (**adj**) _a part of something whole, split in half for many reasons; this could be half a heart, as in you gave a part of it to someone else, a half a cake that you were supposed to save for your sister, but you ate anyways, or just something in a movie (Lion King 1½) to make it more interesting without making the treacherous third movie that always ends in bad reviews or a broken heart; and speaking of something as tragic as heartbreak, giving half energy into something always leads to something bad; but love, well, you can never give half – after all, two halves make a whole._ (_see also_: **partial, not full, Disney movies**)

Rules are what I had to follow when I agreed to the commandments that are now over with, except with the checking that I followed them with all my heart. If I didn't (_but we all know that I did_) then the sentence shall be horrible (but not really).

A secret is what the commandments were. Ino had suggested just telling Sasuke, thinking that he'd find it amusing, but I was a bit frightened, since, well, what if he _was_ mad? But Ino promised not to tell, and for that I love her eternally.

And a half is what this commandment it, since, well, Ino insisted that we needed it, even though I find it rather stupid (but that's why I love her – and all her _blonde-ness_).

* * *

"Any fool can make a rule."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Chapter Ten__:  
__two halves make a whole_

* * *

"And any fool will mind it."  
"You tell me that NOW?"

* * *

_Record_

"Seriously Ino?"

"Come on, it'll be cool!"

"I feel like one of those people on a talk show."

"Well, you kinda are."

"Oh jeez,"

"Come on! Now, anyways, let's start."

"_Sigh_."

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanka, and today we are here with Miss Sakura Haruno, our recent participant in Ino Yamanka's contest, _"The Nine and a Half Commandments of_ _Summer"._ Today, we'll find out how it went, and if she followed the rules. Now, Miss Haruno, or can I call you Sakura?"

"…"

"Don't roll your eyes,"

"You already know what you can call me."

"Right, right, of course. Now, dear Sakura, how did it go for you?"

"What do YOU think?"

"How would I know?"

"YOU WERE THERE!"

"…Sakura, please, we need to work on your anger problems. And maybe your memory ones as well,"

"…_asdfjkl_…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, anyways, I couldn't have been there since all this summer I was on my Hawaiian island that my dear hubbie, Christian Bale, bought for me with the money he made during his role as Batman! Ergo, you'll have to tell me how it went."

"Christian Bale? That's the BEST you could do? What about someone super hunkalicious, like Patrick Dempsey, or even James Marsden?"

"Hon, don't question the likings of men. They liked me, and sweetheart, THAT says _something_. It means they have _taste_."

"_Bad_ taste…"

"What was that, babe?"

"Nothing, _sugar,_"

"Now you're getting it! But anyways, let's get on with the questions!"

"…"

"Let's talk about the first commandment; _thou shall venture to the beach and take view of hott guys_."

"I definitely met some hott guys."

"And what would the name be?"

"Oh, you know, Naruto Uzumaki, the guy with the luscious blonde hair that you could just run your fingers through and–"

"SAKURA! SHUT IT!"

"…"

"Stop _laughing_!"

"…"

"STOP!"

"Sorry, you should have just _seen_ the look on your face."

"_Hmph_."

"But anyways, yeah, hott guys. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he stole my heart."

"Did I now?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hello Sasuke. You're right now time."

"Ino."

"Guys! Why do I feel like I don't know anything?"  
"Doesn't this remind you of the first day Sasuke? When you first met her and everyone was laughing, but she had no idea what was going on?"

"And I still don't! Someone better explain, _now_!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down sweetie. Now, dear Sakura, I, being your best friend AND distributor of these commandments, decided to invite the boy that they were surrounded around."

"So he knows?"

"I know what?"

"Ugh, this is NOT fair!"

"You two will both thank me when you're older, and you have this tape to remember each other by and show to your kids so they can brag about how in love their parents are."

"That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea…"

"Sasuke, stop–"

"…"

"…"

"Guys! Stop kissing!"

"…"

"…"

"Ew! I think I just saw someone's tongue! Stop, please, stop! The BLASPHEMY!"

"Sorry Ino. And you were saying…?"

"Right, about the first commandment. Now, you didn't get a sunburn, but you did get a nice tan, so for that I am proud."

"Oh, and let's not forget my sweetie-pie buying me red mountain dew! After that, I just KNEW that we were meant together!"

"You did?"

"Of course."

"Now Sasuke, when did you know that you and Sakura would be great together?"

"The moment I laid eyes on her."

"Aw!"

"…"

"…"

"Guys, PLEASE STOP KISSING!"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you. Now, Sasuke, as wonderful a statement that is, I highly doubt it's true."

"Do you REALLY have to ruin my fun, pig?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Go on with the next question."

"Right, right, of course. Now, Sakura, the second commandment; _thou shall spend a day at the spa and get pampered and such, as well as a make-over_."

"So, wait, you guys had to follow this weird list of rules, which included getting a make-over and other things?"

"Ino, I thought you told him!"

"I told him the general idea."

"Ugh, whatever. And yes Sasuke-kun, that's what we do."

"But why would you get a make-over? You're already so beautiful."

"Aw!!"

"STOP!"

"Ino, you can't just come _in between us_!"

"Sorry darling, but I'm doing this for your own good. You two will keep kissing, my vomit reflex will increase, and we'll run out of tape 'cause we'll never get this video done."

"Right, right, sorry."

"Okay, now Sakura, what happened that day?"

"Sasuke complimented me!"

"I did?"

"Of course you baka! You said that I looked _nice_."

"…you _always_ look nice…"

"Sasuke, you can stop with the profanities; she's not going to be able to kiss you with me sitting right between you two."

"…hn…"

"Now, the third commandment; _thou shall partake in a shopping spree full of bathing suits, flip-flops and the ever-fashionable sunglasses_."

"Oh yeah, that was the day Sakura cleaned out my wallet."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to pay for everything – you just _did_."

"Well I couldn't let a pretty girl like you pay for herself."

"Aw!"

"DAMNIT! I'M RIGHT IN BETWEEN YOU TWO!"

"…"

"…"

"…sorry…"

"Now, anyways, we got cool flip-flops and sunglasses, but we were set on the bikinis. Anyways, it was rather fun. What was your favorite part, Sakura?"

"Besides getting 300 worth of free stuff, it was definitely putting eyeliner on Sasuke-kun."

"…hn…"

"You did?"  
"Yeah, you were to busy flirting up Naruto."

"…"

"Haha, your face is all red!"

"…die…"

"Love ya too, dollface."

"Right, now, where were we?"

"Commandment number four?"

"Of course; _thou shall do a dare that is so totally not expected of them_."

"And that was what our kiss was all about?"

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun! You kissed me, I responded, and we fell in love. It was just the irony – and good timing – of it that led to the dare."

"Right, right. Sakura had to kiss YOU, so she did kinda fail that one."

"Wait, wait, I'll make up for it!"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura, you can't just kiss him with me right–"

"…"

"Sakura! You just pushed me, you dirty, _dirty_, skanky, _no-one-loves-you_, whore!"

"…"

"Are you guys done yet?"

"…"

"Fine! You pass, okay? Just stop shoving your tongue down his throat!"

"Now, what was the next one?"

"Hmph. _Thou shall let a pretty boy take them out for a night on the town and be pampered by said pretty boy for you are you_."

"I definitely took care of that."

"Well, no, 'cause you're not that pretty!"

"I'm not?"

"Nope!"

"That's not what you said last night, when you were in my room–"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, is that why you got home so late last night?"

"Of course not!"

"She kept on moaning and saying my name, begging for more and more and–"

"STOP IT! I DID NOT!"

"Sakura, I thought you said you wanted to lose your virginity on prom night."

"No, of course not. That's way to cliché. I'd want to do it on some night original, like graduation night, or the one right before we go away to college, or–"

"Or last night,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, seriously, I didn't know you were _that_ slutty."

"I'm not!"

"Tsk, tsk. But anyways, the next one; _thou shall have a Mega Movie Marathon in which sad and corny movies will be watched and tears will be shed_."

"…haha…"

"…"

"Why are you two laughing so much? What am I missing?"

"Oh, _nothing,_"

"Well, anyways, that was a night of Reading Rainbow, The Terminator, and other classics that jerked out tears and made us need a hug."

"…or phone sex…"

"What was that Sasuke?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Sakura is not only talented in the bed, but–"

"Okay, seriously, _ewewew_. One, I haven't – and wouldn't – sleep with you! And secondly, Ino does NOT need to know about this."

"About what?"

"The fact we were having hott phone sex while you were watching the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait, Sakura, seriously?"

"…um, yeah…"

"Well THAT'S why you didn't like it! If you paid attention and NOT texted, then it would all be so clear to you right now."

"…whatever…"

"Ugh, well, I'll just get THAT image out of my head and go onto the next one; _thou shall ride around in their bikes with an iPod speaker in their basket and sing along merrily_."

"And that's the one where I fell on my ass."

"Haha, yeah…"

"It's not my fault, though. _Mr. TallDark&Handsome_ just HAD to make an appearance."

"I caused your fall?"

"WHY, oh _whywhywhy_ did we have to invite HIM?"

"I don't think you should be talking about your future-hubbie like that, _sweetums_."

"…die…painfully…"

"Oh dear little black-haired, green-eyed kiddies, don't listen to your mommy right now. She means well and wants your daddy healthy and alive!"

"…stupid Ino…"

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"…Wait, how come they'd have BLACK hair?"

"…"

"…"

"…seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, come on, would you really want your kids – especially _boys_ – having that bright, blinding hair?"

"Why would I want them to have emo, black, _depressing_ hair?"

"…you never complained about it on me…"

"…"

"Kiddies, it's me, Auntie Ino, and seriously, if you have pink hair, your daddy loves you – especially your _mommy_."

"…Ino, just _shut up_."

"Right, sorry dollface, now, let's go on with the eighth commandment; _thou shall throw a bonfire to celebrate and just have a plan old amazing time_."

"We _definitely_ had a good time."

"No sex, right?"

"Ino, of course not!"

"Right, right, but anyways, that was a really fun night."

"Yeah, and I got rid of the picture of Sai shirtless!"

"You did?"

"Yup! And Sasuke-kun gave me one of himself!"

"Seriously?"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Because, well, Naruto-kun gave me a picture of himself shirtless that night…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Um, well, uh…"

"Are you telling me that you two just got together and, um, took pictures of each other…_shirtless_?"

"…_yeah_…"

"Okay, that is really gay."

"I know, right!"

"It's not gay."

"What, did Itachi join in there?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my brother."

"Your brother is _gay_?"

"Seriously, Ino, where have you been for like, _ever_?"

"…"

"That fine hunk of mancandy named Itachi Uchiha is gay, I'm very, very – _seriously_, _I_ _am_ – sorry."

"…this is the most miserable day of my life."

"I know, seriously."

"…I'm right here…"

"Oh, of course. But anyways, yeah, enough about you and your boy-buddy taking pictures of each other half-naked. Let's talk about the last – but not really – commandment! Drum roll, please."

"_Dundundundundundundun_!"

"_Thou shall fall in love_."

"Aw!"

"Oh God."

"Now, Sakura, sweetheart, did you tell your hunkalicious man that you loved him?"

"…"

"…"

"From the blushes on BOTH of your faces, I'm just going to take that as a yes."

"Was that just a dare too?"

"Oh, no Sasuke-kun. I didn't have to tell you."

"…"

"I'm just kidding! Of course I meant it! I love you."

"Aw, Sakura! Even though I'm being pushed off the couch right now so you can cuddle up to your boyfriend, it is, like, _utterly_ adorable."

"…"

"…"

"…um, Sasuke, don't you have something to say to her?"

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"…_iloveyoutoo_."

"Aw!"

"Aw!"

"And now that you two are done with that truly heartwarming moment, I'd just like to say, that you, Sakura Haruno, have passed Ino Yamanka's Nine and a Half Commandments of Summer with flying colors, and you even got a cute boy out of it."

"He isn't pretty?"

"Psh, of course not Sakura. But Naruto, yeah, _that's_ pretty."

"…"

"Stop rolling your eyes!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you have to still say the last commandment though?"

"I do?"

"Of course!"

"Right, right,"

"…"

"…"

"Thou shall have to follow all these rules and love them and cherish them and die before you break or not complete one."

"Are you _mocking_ me?"

_Stop_

* * *

**(miss you megs!!)**

**This was really fun to write. Yeah. **

**One left!**


	12. epilogue

_Missing_: (**verb**) _a feeling one has for someone or something when that person/thing is gone, either on vacation or they live somewhere else; one can miss someone without the person being missed ever being gone, for they could be right next door, but they are different from the person that you've always remembered and loved, so therefore you miss who they used to be; and sometimes, the person could be right next to you and you could miss them, for they aren't yours and all you've ever yearned for was the sense of stability that they could supply._ (_see also_: **gone, far away, close to your heart**)

_Pinky Promise_: (**noun**) _a promise made by two people linking their smallest finger in a sign of eternal sincerity that is never to be broken, for if it is, it is like breaking a friendship or a relationship; a pinky promise is the basis in all friendships and originates from the days of preschool when life was amazing and hugs were for free; a pink promise can be made to make sure that people shall be friends forever, like in Now and Then, that people will promise to see each other soon, or even the fateful, lovely, extraordinary, magical, promise of forever love._ (_see also_: **pledge, swear, guaranteeing fingers**)

_Friendship_: (**noun**) _an amazing bond two or more people have where they love each other eternally, but not in a gay kinda way, and will always be there for each other; this is sealed with a promise that can not be broken, you know, ever, because friendship is something that is not to be wasted for it is rare when contains a certain amount of authenticity; people come and go all throughout your life, but those that stay with you through everything, whether it be being rejected, finding the greatest way to spend a summer, or helping you fall in love, and are always there even when they could be smooching with other blondes, are friends, best friends_—_'till the end._ (_see also_: **besties,** **everlasting, love**)

I'll miss Sasuke terribly when we go to different schools this upcoming year, since we're chill and summer lovin' isn't our thing—_eternal love_ is.

And I'll miss summer, because this was the best time of my life, and I know that life goes on, and summer's will come more, and so will the heat and school and kisses, but I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for this _extraordinary_ season.

I'll miss living with Ino, since, well, she's just ridiculously cool, and it is fun to sneak into her room when I have a bad dream, or just to wake up at 3 and go into the kitchen, only to see that our twin-telepathy still works since she's sitting at the counter, chowing down on some chocolate ice cream.

Pinky promises make the whole entire world spin 'round since they're fun and lively and make life worth living .Without these deals, people would lie and cheat and be mean (ya know, more than _usual_). So, really, little kids found a way of perpetual peace.

But, hey, it's what we do.

And _friendship_.

Well, I'll just say one word.

_Ino_.

And maybe we'll add some more;

Love, forever, hugs, late nights, phone calls, texting battles, mega movie marathons, support, shoulder to cry on, perverted, secret lesbo-lover, high-fives, dancing, song-stealing.

Because, really, if you have a SAKURA and you have an INO, it just _instantly_ has to equal _friendship_.

_Sakura_ **plus** _Ino_ **equals** _BFF_

_(you know it!) _

* * *

"Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened."

* * *

_**The Nine and a Half Commandments**_

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Seriously, Ino, what is with you and these incredibly cheesy and adolescent quotes?"  
"Dr. Seuss is THE SHIZ, and you know it! For serious!"

* * *

-  
"Ino, seriously, have I told you lately that I love you?"  
"No, but Rod Steward has!"  
"You know what I mean. But in all honesty, you made this summer amazing!"  
"Haha, I feel so important! Remember in the beginning when you totally doubted me?"  
"Ino, you were comparing it to a _Jesus-Dude_—who you didn't know. How would _you_ feel?"  
"I'd trust you 'cause your meh bestie!"  
"Now you're playing the guilt trip?"  
"…maybe…"  
"Whatever! All that matters is that this was the best summer of my life."  
"Why? 'Cause you got some summer lovin'?"  
"No, silly! It's 'cause I spent it with you!"  
"Aw!"  
"…Ino, you're kinda cutting off my lung supply."  
"Oh, right, sorry. But anyways, that was really corny. We all know it was because of _Sasuke_."  
"Alright, I'll admit he played an important part."  
"Psh, Sakura, you're just as bad at lying as you were in the beginning of summer!"  
"But I did change, you know, at least a little, right?"  
"…sure…"  
"Ino!"  
"Just kidding, _dollface_. You definitely changed."  
"Explain it for me, _darling_."  
"Well, you see, _sugar_, you used to be obsessed over a boy you didn't have a chance with—"  
"…thanks for that Ino."  
"and then you grew a backbone and somehow, as in, really_, I don't know_—,"  
"…always the ego-booster."  
"you landed a total cutie who you ended up falling in love with. And now, you can go back to school and show it off."  
"He isn't some prize."  
"Sakura, don't even try to deny that you want to go up to Sai and tell him who your boyfriend is."  
"And show how hott you got over the summer."  
"God Ino, stop! Sasuke isn't around!"  
"Exactly, bitch! You're mine, my sexy beast!"  
"…right…"  
"So, moving onto the soundtrack?"  
"Hellz yeah!"  
-

* * *

_The Nine and a Half Commandments (Of Summer)  
_SOUNDTRACK!  
**written by Ino Yamanka  
**_**edited by Sakura Haruno**_

_-  
Tim McGraw – by Taylor Swift_

_**Aw! I love her music! It makes me smile!  
**_**But, remember, this song totally works!  
**…_**yeah, but it kinda makes me sad…  
**_**Put a smile on your face, make the world a better place!**

_I'll Remember You – by No Secrets_

_**OMG, they sing 'That's What Girls Do'!  
**_**Well, they only sing the best!  
**_**And this is so I can remember Sasuke?  
**_**And me, bitch!**

_Our Last Summer – by Mamma Mia!  
__**  
That movie changed my freaking life.  
**_**So did this summer…right?  
**_**Of course, you whore!  
**_**Love ya too, sweetie!**

_Summer Nights – by Grease_

_**Summer lovin', had me a blast,  
**_**Summer lovin', happened so fast.  
**_**Met a girl, crazy for me.  
**_**Met a boy, cute as can be!**

_(I've Had) The Time Of My Life – by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

_**Like, for serious?  
**_**Come on, Sakura! You loved this movie!  
**_**Yeah, Dirty Dancing was amazing, but Patrick Swayze just isn't good-looking.  
**_**You're only saying that 'cause your eyes are too busy undressing Sasuke!**

_Summer of '69 – by Bryan Adams_

_**This is about some guy buying a guitar. How is this relevant?  
**_…  
_**You just picked it 'cause it had 'summer' in it, didn't you?  
**_…**maybe…**

_All Summer Long – by Kid Rock_

_**Okay, Sasuke and I are SO not into drugs, and we did not make love by the lake.  
**_**That's 'cause you did the dirty deed in his bedroom, since you're civilized!  
**_**I hate you.  
**_**That's not what you were saying a few songs ago…**

_Truly, Madly, Deeply – by Savage Garden_

_**Ino, I think you've stooped to a new level of 'cheesy'.  
**_**What? It's a beautiful, touching, awe-inspiring song.  
**_**You only think that 'cause you want it to be your wedding song.  
**_…**your point?**

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – by Cindy Lauper_

_**Ino, I love you.  
**_**I know, most do.  
**_**You're so obnoxious.  
**_**Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful!**

_I Could Not Ask For More – Edwin McCain_

_**Seriously?  
**_**I've found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more!!  
**…_**you could ask for a better singing voice.  
**_…**die, bitch…**

_I'll Be – Edwin McCain_

_**Aw! Remember when Sasuke-kun and I danced to this!  
**_**Exactly! It's, like, your song!  
**_**Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window!  
**_**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your momma don't know!**

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs – by Fall Out Boy_

_**This is all about one-night-stands.  
**_**Well Sasuke did always talk about you two spending time in his bedroom…  
**_**Ino, shut the hell up!  
**_**Hey, I was just saying…**

_What is love? – by Haddaway_

_**Okay, seriously, just 'cause I didn't know what love was didn't mean you had to add it!  
**_**Haha, and then you asked that girl about it!  
**_**I said be quiet!  
**_**Baby don't hurt me!**

_What I've Been Looking For – by High School Musical_

_**Oh lordy, you just HAD to add that in here!  
**_**Remember when you had that Zac Efron shrine in your locker a few years back?  
**_**LIES! BLASPHEMY!  
**_…**whoa, calm down Sakura Efron…**

_I Will Learn To Love Again – by Kaci Brown_

_**I totally learned to love again!  
**_**Yup! After Sai-loser, you got together with Sasuke-god.  
**_**Hey, he's mine, you skank!  
**_**Oh, you can have him! I've got my Naruto-kun!**

_A Moment Like This – by Kelly Clarkson_

_**Holy freaking crap, I love this song!  
**_**I know, right?  
**_**And I totally got my special kiss.  
**_**Oh, I know. Sasuke and I talk.**

_Hanging By A Moment – by Lifehouse_

_**Care to explain?  
**_**Seriously, not only does this song make me smile, but it is so meaningful and beautiful.  
**_**Almost like your face!  
**_**Hellz yeah!**

_This One's For The Girls – by Martina McBride_

_**Martina McBride? My MOM listens to her!  
**_**I've always admired your mom's taste.  
**_**Ino, you're such a loser.  
**_**Hey, you're the one who befriended her. **

_This I Promise You – by N'Sync_

_**What is it with you and your Justin Timberlake obsession?  
**_**Do you WANT me to bring up Zac again?  
**…  
**That's what I thought!**

_I Just Want You To Know – by The Backstreet Boys_

_**Finally, a good boy-band!  
**_**Seriously, Sakura, there isn't such thing as a BAD boy-band.  
**_**The Jonas Brothers.  
**_…**never mind…**

_Hey There Delilah – by Plain White T's_

…_**why?  
**_'**Cause it's the perfect example of a long-distance relationship!  
**_**This song is based off the lead singer stalking a girl named Delilah.  
**_**But at least the lead singer's HOTT! **

_Wannabe – by The Spice Girls_

_**Seriously, Ino, this has nothing to do with summer or love or friendship.  
**_**Are you kidding me? IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!  
**_**Oh yeah! MAKE IT LAST FOREVER!  
**_**FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!**

_A Thousand Miles – by Vanessa Carlton_

_**Remember in White Chicks when they always sang this?  
**_**I wouldn't blame them. This song kicks ass!  
**_**And it's totally beautiful!  
**_…**like me…**

_Sexyback – by Justin Timberlake_

…_**there's really no lying with this…  
**_…**agreed…  
**_**WE'RE BRINGING SEXY BACK!  
**_**AND ALL THE BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!  
**-

* * *

-  
"You know, now that we have a playlist, we really need a scrapbook."  
"That's a great idea, Ino! We can totally put our matching pictures of our men shirtless."  
"…that is so gay."  
"_Guys shirtless_?"  
"No! That's _hott_! But taking pictures…"  
"…yeah…"  
"You don't think that Sasuke and Naruto are cheating on us with each other, right?"  
"Psh, Sasuke would never cheat. Just _look_ at me! You on the other hand…"  
"Die, you turd!"  
"Whatever, darling. We have more pressing matters at hand anyways."  
"_Pressing matters at hand?_ That sounds so…_dirty_."  
"Only you would take a phrase and make it perverted."  
"It's what I do."  
"_Anyways_, on with it. First off, I have to say that I love you so incredibly much,"  
"…but not as much as _Sasuke_…"  
"And that you made this summer completely amazing with your charm, friendship, and amazing list!"  
"Sakura, you make me smile."  
"Psh, I make _everyone_ smile."  
"That you do…_whore_."  
"Sure thing, _slut_!"  
"Saki, promise me something?"  
"Of course,"  
"Let's promise that we'll be best friends forever and nothing will get in between us and our love."  
"…I'm with Sasuke, Ino. And I really don't go that way…"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Right, right."  
"Promise?"  
"_Pinky_ promise!"  
-

* * *

**It's over! This is the most upsetting day (night) of my life! But whatever. **

**It's out really early since I'm upset and, like I said, I write really well when I'm upset. **

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed, and for all your ideas and support and for making this story the most amazing thing I've ever written (seriously). **

**Love you all!**

_**(SEQUEL…maybe****… **_

_"_**_The Nine and a Half Commandments (of Long Distance Relationships)"  
_**_**or  
**"**The Nine and Half Commandments (of High School)"**_

_**CHOOSE!  
**…**please…) **_


End file.
